Secrets of Yesterday
by Polixeni
Summary: Yugi is being haunted in his dreams by a mysterious girl, but when she comes to his school, he doesnt know what to do. On top of that Yami and Yugi are trying to figure out their feelings for one another. Rated R due to rape! Plz R/R and be nice!Complete
1. Dreams and Visions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway.**

Secrets of Yesterday

_'Whoa, where am I? Do I know this place?' A young man, about the age of eighteen, with spiked up red and golden hair walked down the long, black corridor in silence. He had no idea where he was, but he some how felt that he belonged here. His bare feet made a soft tapping noise against the smooth floor, and his eyes wandered back and forth across the naked surface of stone. The young man saw a door with a crack of sunlight peeking through the key hole, and he hurried towards it, wishing to get away from the dark. He opened it and stepped into the lively soulful garden. The grass was soft on the soles of his feet, and he was glad to get out of the corridor. _

_'Okay,' he thought, 'Now where am I?' He walked a bit farther and then came upon a young woman sitting on a stone bench. Her head was bent, her long, honey hair covered her face and she made no movements. The man went towards her, wondering if she could help him out. He reached out his hand towards her and she suddenly looked up. Silver eyes flashed at him, and the sounds of chains rattling made him step back. He was in shock; the young woman was bound by silver chains, and she struggled to get free._

_'Help me Pharaoh! Free me, please!' _

***

The young man lunged up in his bed, his body covered in sweat, and he put his hands to his face. The dream had been so vivid, and he felt the pain of the young woman as he saw one tear slip from her silver eyes. _Silver eyes, who has silver eyes?_ The young man wiped away the tears that coursed down his face. He looked out the window, wondering if the dream was real, or merely a dream. He sighed as he ran one of his big hands through his ruffled hair.

"Yugi?" came a voice from the floor, "Are you okay?"

"Hai! I am fine Yami," Yugi replied to his Millennium Spirit, that was now able to take physical form on his own, "It was just…nothing. Forget about it Yami." Yami stood up and looked at the younger man in concern.

"You always were a bad liar Yugi. You're covered in sweat, and you are trembling. I've been around for five thousand years, and I know when someone has had a bad dream. Now tell me, what is troubling you?" Yugi sighed; he could never hide anything from Yami. 

"Well, I was walking down this dark corridor where there was no noise at all. It was dark and completely silent. It was so quiet, that I could hear my bare feet against the stone floor. I couldn't take the silence anymore, but luckily a door appeared before me and I could see sunlight come pouring in through the key hole. I opened the door and stepped into a beautifully green garden with soft grass and everything. I walked around a bit and I saw a young woman, about my age I think, sitting still on a bench. She had long honey colored hair and her eyes were the color of silver. I mean like the color of _real silver, not the cheap imitation stuff. I went towards her, thinking that maybe she could help me out. I heard chains rattle and she cried out to me for help, but she called me 'Pharaoh'. Yami, her pain was so immense, and I felt it as she struggled against her bonds, and I was sad for her."  _

Yami reached out his hand and stroked to younger man's hair. He longed to pull him into his arms, but Yugi had never shown feelings like that towards him, so Yami was content on just petting his soft hair. Yugi sighed and leaned into Yami's hand, loving the feeling that coursed through him as Yami's fingers threaded through his long spiked hair. Ever since Yami had taken a physical form, Yugi could hardly take his eyes off of him. The way he moved with such confidence and dignity sent shivers down his spine. Lately, he had been interested in the way Yami's lips moved when he spoke and often wondered what it would be like to press his mouth against his other half. He watched Yami's muscles ripple beneath the soft clothing, and he sighed softly. Yami wasn't interested in him like that, they were just friends, that's all.

"Yugi? Are you all right?" asked Yami, pausing in his petting, "Do you want me to go to your school in your place today?"

"I am fine Yami," Yugi replied, pulling back slightly and turning his head, "Stop worrying over me or you'll make yourself sick. And then what will I do with a sick pharaoh?" Yami took Yugi's chin between his thumb and forefinger, and turned his head back to him, looking deep into the younger man's red eyes.

"You'll help me get better, right Yugi? You'll sit with me until I get better, and by then, you'll be sick because of me and then I can take care of you." Yugi smiled at the ancient pharaoh and nodded his head at him, who smiled back at the boy. Yugi looked at his clock and saw that it would ring in about five minutes. He sighed and turned it off.

"There's no use in trying to get five minutes in. Might as well get ready for the first day of school," Yugi muttered, and flung the covers off of him, revealing a naked, bronze color, muscular chest and black pants. Yami admired the youth and grinned at him.

"You've gotten taller Yugi," said Yami, "I think you are taller than I am now, how tall are you again? I keep forgetting." Yugi laughed at him.

"You keep forgetting? I suppose old age has finally caught up with you Yami!" Yami threw a pillow at his head, which Yugi easily cuffed to the side, laughing all the while. "It may be early, but if you want play games now, then lets go Yami!" Yugi caught up the pillow and threw it back a Yami. Yami dodged the pillow and grabbed his own and lunged at the youth. The younger man easily dodged the pharaoh and grabbed his foot as he sailed past, pulling him back and pinning him onto the bed on the floor. Yami grunted and flipped Yugi over, pining him to the ground.

"You may be young and strong," Yami panted, "But I have experience."

"I can see that Yami," replied Yugi with a grin, panting slightly. The two of them looked at each other, and Yugi suddenly blushed faintly as he felt himself get hard. He couldn't help it because their bodies were touching and Yugi could feel Yami's manhood press against him. Yami quickly got off the youth and sat down, allowing Yugi to get up as he hid the blush on his face. Yugi cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"I'll, uh, go take a shower," he announced and walked off to the bathroom. Yami watched him and saw that Yugi limped slightly from the swell in his pants. Yami chuckled as he heard the door close and the water start.

***

After eating a quick breakfast, Yugi headed out into the garage and pulled on his black helmet. He kicked up the stand that held his motorcycle up and rolled it out into the driveway of their little game shop. Placing the key into the ignition and then mounting it, Yugi looked up at his window where he saw Yami watching him. Yami nodded at him and Yugi gave him a thumbs up. Kicking the machine to life, Yugi drove the motorcycle towards his high school. Yami watched him go and began to remember the day he came home from his summer trip.

When Yugi had walked into the doorway, Yami was excited to see him. However, the boy was different in body and in attitude. When Yugi left, he was still the short boy with a big grin on his face and laughing eyes, but when he returned, his eyes were still laughing, but they were mature laughter and his body was now bronze and muscular from the extensive martial arts training and working in a mechanics shop out doors. He grew into a six footer, the exact height of Yami, and his grin changed into a handsome smile. His hair was long enough to pull back into a manly pony tail, and his spiky bangs fell into his crimson eyes. His attitude was cool and unpredictable, giving Yami the chills whenever he looked at the youth. However, he still remained the same cheerful person with total innocence in his life. Yami sighed as he saw Yugi round the corner and disappear in the distance.

***

Yugi pulled into the driveway of the school and parked the bike, locking it and chaining it so it wouldn't be stolen. His fellow seniors looked at him, wondering who this guy was that suddenly pulled up on a black motorcycle. Yugi grinned beneath his helmet realizing that no one knew who he was. They all thought he was still the short scrawny kid he was last year with absolutely no skills, except in dueling. 

"Has anyone seen Yugi yet?" said a female voice from behind him, "He said he was going to be here early." Yugi turned and saw his friend Tea looking around for him. Joey and Tristan were with her too, scanning the crowd for him.

"Let's ask that guy," Joey replied as he started over towards Yugi, "Hey, have you seen a short, scrawny kid around here? He has spiked red hair and he's wearing a pyramid around his neck." Yugi turned towards Joey and the Millennium Puzzle flashed in the morning light.

"Hey! Where did you get that?!" Joey asked in anger as Tea and Tristan ran up to them, "That belongs to Yugi Moto!" Yugi laughed at Joey and removed his helmet.

"Hey Joey, long time no see bud," Yugi said smoothly. His three friends' jaws dropped at the sight of him, and suddenly Tea blushed violently.

"Yugi! My gods you sure have grown a lot over the summer," she stammered, "And you've grown out your hair. I like it a lot, it becomes you." 

"Thanks Tea, how have you all been this summer? Joey how's Serenity and her eyes? Has she been able to keep her sight?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking Yugi. We've been doing well and we've spent most of the summer, all four of us. The only person who was missing was you, Yugi. You went off to that camp, or wherever it is you went, and it's been kind of quiet. I mean, there aren't any battle city tournaments, and there are no psychos after your Millennium Puzzle or your soul, so maybe you and Yami could relax." 

"Relaxation, now there's a word that I wouldn't mind getting used too. Yami and I do need a break together." Somebody suddenly knocked into Yugi, and Yugi immediately turned around to apologize, but stopped mid sentence when he saw who it was. Seto Kaiba was brushing off his jacket and then looked up at Yugi. He took a moment to register the face, and then his eyes opened slightly.

"Well if it isn't little Yugi Moto, only you're not so little anymore, are you?" Seto said looking Yugi up and down, taking his time.

"Hello Seto," Yugi responded coolly, "It's nice to see you too. Now please excuse us, we have classes to attend to. Come on guys, let's go." The group walked off and Seto gazed at Yugi's retreating back, a slow, wicked smile spreading across his face.

"That kid did grow into a pharaoh after all," he muttered, "Maybe I should read up on my past life a little more." Seto followed the group at a larger distance. 


	2. Bad Ass

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all

Secrets of Yesterday

"So where did you go all summer Yugi?" asked Tristan as they sat down in their homeroom, "You never told us, keeping it secret like that. We've been wanting to write you, but we didn't know where to send the mail!"

"Well," said Yugi in his deep, mature voice, "Since the summer is over, I suppose that I can tell you. Ever since freshman year, I've been wanting to go to this martial arts camp to train a bit, and get you guys to stop calling me scrawny. We trained everyday from sunrise to sunset, and being out doors so much, I've gotten a decent tan. Anyways, while at the camp, the students were allowed to get a job while we were up there, and I got a job as a mechanic, working on the weekends. I got paid and since my boss liked me so much, he gave me the black bike that you saw me riding. I didn't have time to cut my hair, so I just let it grow out. Yami and Grandpa like it, so I'll keep it long."

"You look like a rouge," Tea said dreamily.

"Yeah Yugi," Joey replied, "You look like such a bad ass now. Yet, you're still the same guy. Glad to see that your personality didn't change as much as you did." They all laughed and began to reminisce about past memories. The door opened and the teacher stepped in, asking the class to quiet down as he took roll call. Seeing that everyone was there, the teacher placed his book down, and began to speak.

"Welcome back everyone," he said, "I hope that everyone enjoyed their summers. However, seeing that school has begun the time for games is over and hard work has come back. Along with that little announcement, I have good news for all of you. Today, we have a new student. Please come in."

The class all shifted their sights to the door as a young woman walked towards the front of her class. She had honey brown hair that reached the middle of her curvy back, and her hips swayed back and forth as she walked into the classroom. Her body was extremely curvy and all the boys, including the teacher, watched her with interest. As she stood before the class, Yugi's eyes popped out of his head as he saw her face. It was a gentle face, with a beautiful smile on her cherry lips and smooth honey colored skin. It was her eyes that caught Yugi's attention the most because they were the color of pure silver. The teacher cleared his throat and opened his mouth once more.

"Please introduce yourself," he chocked out.

"Hello," she said in a beautifully soft voice, "My name is Jade Tsukimoto and I just arrived from Egypt where I have been living for a few years. I am very glad to be transferred to Domino City and I am happy to meet all of you." Yugi's focus faded and heard Yami in his head.

_'Yugi? What is wrong?' asked the Pharaoh._

_'It's the girl from my dream! She's here in my class Yami,' Yugi replied and allowed Yami to look through his eyes to see the girl._

_'Yes, she matches your description perfectly. Try to keep an eye on her and get back to your studies. Relax Yugi, we'll talk later.' Yami faded from his mind, and Yugi's hand clutched the Millennium Puzzle around his neck out of habit. _

"Now where should we put you?" said the teacher, "There's a seat, behind the kid with the long, red, spiked hair." Jade made her way forward, aware that all eyes were on her, except the eyes of the red head. He kept his gaze down, and avoided her eyes completely. Yugi was trembling slightly, and he paled as he heard the seat behind him scrape against the floor, and the sound of a body flopping down onto the seat. The teacher turned to the board and began the day's lessons.

_Shit! Yugi thought to himself, __This is the girl from my dream, defiantly! She has the same silver eyes and the same sad face. Damn, damn! How am I supposed to concentrate with her sitting behind me? I can't sense what intentions she has, but since I'm freaking out this bad, they can't be good._

"Mr. Moto!" yelled the teacher, "I'd appreciate it if you paid attention to what I am trying to teach you. If you fail to pay attention again, I will give you a detention."

"Yes sir!" replied Yugi, straightening, "I am sorry." _Ugh, what a fucking prick. I never did like this teacher._ Joey passed him a note, and Yugi carefully opened it, and flattened it oh his desk.

'Yugi, what's the matter with you? You are sweating like a fucking pig over there, maybe you should go to the nurse or something? Hey, by the way, since your sitting in front of Jade, you think you could get me her phone number? She is HOT! Joey' 

Yugi's eyebrow raised in the air and he wrote back to Joey, glancing up every now and then to make it seem like he was taking notes.

'Damnit Joey! I am not getting her number for you! If you want it so badly, ask her yourself. Anyway, I'm feeling okay, just…it's nothing. I need to talk to you and the others later, so stop by my house after school, okay? I'll talk to you later. Man, our teacher is such a dick! Yugi' 

Yugi handed the note to Joey, who read it and nodded slightly at him. Yugi relaxed and started to pay attention to his history notes.

***

The bell rang loud and piercing, signaling the end of the day. Yugi loaded his books into his bag and headed out the door, towards his black bike that gleamed in the sunlight. Fishing the keys out of his pocket, Yugi straddled the bike and was about to start it when he heard a shuffling noise from his right. It was the new girl being cornered by some big ape of a senior. Yugi calmly put his helmet down and strode over the two, and he tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Back off, I'm busy," said the guy, "Come on sweetheart, how about you and me go out on a date?"

"I said no," she replied nervously.

"She said no," Yugi said, pulling him away from the new girl.

"I thought I told you to back off kid."

"She told you to back off as well, but did you listen to her? No you didn't, so I don't see a difference in it."

You're dead meat kid." The big guy got up on his feet and lunged at Yugi, who easily dodged him. The guy snarled and tried again, and Yugi dodged again. He was trained to protect himself, but he didn't want to fight this guy. However, he couldn't help it that the guy was a moron. Yugi's body was totally lax, no muscle strains. His body was completely clam and relaxed. The guy lunged at him again and suddenly he was on his back staring up at the blue sky. 

"That's what happens when you use too much force," Yugi said, "You'll end up on your back. Are you okay Jade?" He was still nervous around this girl, but he just saved her, so maybe she wouldn't bother him at all.

"Yes, I am fine sir. Thank you," she said softly and she held out her hand. Yugi looked at it and then took it in his own.

An image flashed before his eyes, and he saw himself and the girl as children, playing in the sand. However, they weren't dressed in modern clothes, but they were clothed in Egyptian clothes. He was wearing a short, white kilt and the girl was wearing a short, white dress and they were laughing together. Someone called their names and they ran towards the voice…

"Hey, hey!" said Jade, "Are you okay?" Yugi shook himself, and quickly let go of her hand. He looked into her silver eyes and wondered who she really was.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, though he didn't feel fine at all, "Well, I'll see you around." Yugi quickly returned to his bike and the engine roared to life. He sped down the street, desperate to see Yami and talk to him. Jade watched him go and smile slowly to herself. _Good,_ she thought to herself, _The vision penetrated into his mind. _

***

As soon as he got home, Yugi pounded up the steps and into his room. His grandpa was tending the shop, so the house was empty, except for Yami. In his room, Yami sat reading about ancient Egypt when Yugi barged in. Yami took one look at him and knew he was upset. He stood up from the bed, and Yugi strode forward and collapsed onto his shoulder, shivering violently. Yami rubbed his back as he eased their bodies onto the bed, coaxing him to stop shaking.

"Come on now Yugi," he whispered, "What happened to you after the bell rang?" Yugi mumbled something and Yami pulled his warm body away from his. "What did you say?"

"I had a vision today, when I shook hands with the new girl," Yugi muttered.

"What was it about Yugi?" Yami soothed, "Come now, tell me all about it." Yugi told Yami briefly about the vision and when he was done, silence ensued. Yami had no idea what to make of it, so he kept his mouth shut. He continued to stroke the youth's back, pulling him closer, and then cupped Yugi's cheek. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes, and his heart nearly stopped beating. Yami looked so sad as he gazed into his ruby eyes, and Yugi opened his mouth to ask if he was alright. Yami leaned in closer to Yugi's lips. An inch away from each other, there was a sudden knocking on the door and Grandpa's voice was heard on the other side.

"Yugi? You're friends are here to see you," he said. The two halves pulled apart just as the door opened up.

"Hey guys," Yugi stammered, "I'm glad that you all could come over."

"No problem Yugi," Tea said.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Tristan responded, "Hey Yami. What's up man?"

"I am doing well," Yami replied calmly, "Are you all alright? How were your summers?"

"They were good," they answered together. Yugi looked at Yami in wonder._ How can he remain so calm after we almost kissed? My heart is still thumping wildly against my chest! Did he really intend to kiss me, or was he just doing it to make me feel better? Does Yami feel the same way as I do for him?_

"Yugi? Earth to Yugi!" said Joey, waving his hand in front of his hands face. Yugi snapped back to attention and looked at everyone in a confused way.

"Maybe coming over wasn't such a good idea after all," Joey continued, "You've been spacing out all day man. Tristan, Tea, let's go. I think the heat may have something to do with Yugi's dazed head."

"Guys, I am fine," Yugi replied, jumping up and towering over everyone, "See? I just have to talk to you guys about the new girl, Jade." Yugi told them all about the dream and what he saw today when he shook hands with Jade. After he finished, there was a pregnant pause as everyone contemplated the story. Yugi glanced at Yami, who had his eyes closed in concentration. Tea sighed and said, "And I was hoping for a quiet school year, sheesh."


	3. The Sketch Book

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway, so don't sue me because I have no money.

Secrets of Yesterday

It was hours later when the group dispatched from Yugi's house, promising to keep an eye on the new girl and each other. Yami was upstairs pacing the bedroom, and Yugi was in the kitchen, getting things ready for dinner. Grandpa walked into the kitchen and looked at his grandson. He had grown into a fine young man, taking his height from his father's side, but his gentleness came from his mother. Grandpa walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Yugi to jump in surprise.

"Calm down my boy," Grandpa laughed, "It's only me. My word Yugi, you certainly are jumpy today. Did something happen at school?"

"It was nothing," Yugi replied, turning back to the vegetables that he was slicing, "Some jerk was picking on the new girl today and I stepped in."

"I hope that you didn't do anything rash Yugi," replied Grandpa, "After all, you did go away to Martial Arts camp this summer, and now you are a lot tougher than most boys at your school."

"I know Grandpa, and I didn't do anything. I just used his weight to flip him over, that's all."

"How did you manage that Yugi?"

"Well, it's actually quite simple. When your opponent is coming at you, you relax your body completely. Don't tense up at all. When they run at you, simply grab their arm, and flip them over, using the force that they are creating for the momentum. See, while their body is completely tense, you are relaxed. By being relaxed, you can control the other person's body by using the force that they are throwing at you. It's a great technique, and I picked it up instantly at camp."

"My, my. What new things they teach the young these days." There was a moments silence and then Grandpa said, "I've missed you a lot this summer my boy. Yami and I have both missed you."

"I missed you both too Grandpa and I hope Yami wasn't too much of a bother."

"Yami wasn't a bother at all; it's just that he moped a great deal while you were gone. About an hour after you left, he sat at the window there and gazed down the street, his head in his hand and the saddest look on his face. After a few days, he started going through the photo albums and looked at all the pictures that I have of you. He must have gone through all of them a hundred times. Yami would sit there and smile as he poured through the books, and when he was done with them, the smile would fade and that lost look was back on his face. I challenged him to a few duels now and then, but he wasn't into it at all. When that letter you wrote us came in the mail, with a picture of yourself, he nearly bounced off the walls in excitement. He was so happy that I let him keep the letter and the picture with him all the time. One morning, when I sent Yami to the store to get some things, poor man had to get him to do something, I went upstairs to clean your room. The room was spotless, and Yami had cleaned everything. However, he forgot to put away this black sketch book that you gave to him last Christmas. I picked it up and opened it, and do you know what I found Yugi? I found beautiful drawings of you and him together, and the time that you and your friends took Yami to the amusement park. The sketches were mostly of you and that big smile of yours. You should ask him to show you them one day, you might be surprised at the talent that man possesses."

Yugi had stopped cutting the vegetables and listened to his Grandfather speaking about his spirit. _Did Yami miss me that much? Or is this one of Grandpa's jokes? No, he would not joke about something like this at all, Yugi thought to himself. He heard the chair scrape against the kitchen floor as his Grandpa stood up, and stretched._

"Alright Yugi, I am going down to the shop and lock up for the night. I'll be going on my nightly walk, so I'll be back in an hour and a half."

"Okay Grandpa," Yugi replied, turning towards him, "I should have dinner ready by then. Have a good walk, and be careful when you walk across the streets." His Grandpa laughed and then exited the kitchen, whistling a merry little tune. Yugi turned back to the cutting board and began to chop the vegetables again.

***

Yami heard the game shop door close and he looked out the window. He saw grandpa walk down the street, hands in pockets, walking at a brisk pace. He smiled as he watched him leave, hoping that the old man would remember to look both ways before he crossed the street. A pleasant aroma filled his nose, and his stomach growled in anticipation. He placed a hand onto his roaring belly, and walked downstairs to see what Yugi was making. It smelled like potatoes being boiled and chicken being cooked in the oven. Walking into the kitchen, Yami heard the radio playing some soft jazz music, and he saw Yugi humming to the song, his back turned to him, wearing an apron and his hair pulled back. Yami leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he watched the youth make some gravy for dinner. Yugi stopped what he was doing and looked towards the door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Yami standing there, leaning against the door casually with his arms folded. Yugi smiled at him, but quickly turned away as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

"What are you making for dinner tonight, Yugi?" asked Yami as he went to the table and sat down.

"Mashed potatoes and chicken with gravy," replied Yugi as he boiled the gravy from the vegetables that he cut, "I hope that you and Grandpa like it. It's the first time that I've done this and I hope that it comes out right."

"I am sure that the food will be delicious," replied Yami, "And even if it didn't, I would still eat it because I am very hungry right now. They say hunger is the best spice for food." Yugi laughed and turned to look at Yami from the corner of his eye.

"So what did you do all summer?" asked Yugi, "Did you have a good time while I was gone?"

"It was…okay, I guess," responded Yami, picking at his nails, "But it wasn't as fun as the previous years."

"Yeah, this time we didn't have any psychopaths trying to kill us, or steal our souls," Yugi laughed, "It was a quiet summer for you at least. I had work and training to do."

"Yes, I can see that Yugi, at least you had something to do. I was stuck here in the house most of the time."

"You could have left; Grandpa said that he sent you to get things from the store once."

"Yes I did, but that was a mistake. The store clerk thought I was you and asked where I went for vacation. I didn't know what to say, but thank the gods that he forgot where he was and then gave me the change from the money I gave him and told me to have a good day. After that, I asked Grandpa not to send me out anymore because people would get confused."

"So you just sat around the house all day? You poor thing, but did you do any drawing in the sketch book I gave you? You had to have been doing something while I was away!"

"I did a few sketches."

"Can I see them after dinner Yami? Please? Oh please can I see them?"

"Well…"

"Please! I won't laugh at them I promise! Pretty please, with sugar and a cherry on top?" Yami laughed at Yugi as he begged to see the sketch book, and he agreed to let him see it, though he did it reluctantly. Yugi grinned at the Pharaoh as he got his way, and then took off his apron and sat next to him. Yami looked at Yugi, realizing how much he really did miss the boy. Yugi sat with his head bent, looking at the floor and thinking about the vision he had that afternoon. Did he and Jade have a relationship thousands of years ago? Or was the vision and the dream just an illusion?

"Yugi," Yami said quietly, pulling Yugi from the dark thoughts, "We'll figure this out, don't worry about it. We've faced tough situations before, and this is no different."

"I guess you're right Yami, but it freaked me out when I had that vision and the dream in the same day. Whatever it is though, we'll figure it out together. Team work, right Yami?" Yami's shoulders slumped when he heard the words 'team work' come from Yugi's mouth. _I guess he does only feel friendship for me, Yami thought, _But I will have to tell him how I feel about him sooner or later. I'll tell him later. __

"Right Yugi," Yami said softly. Silence stretched on before them and then Yami said suddenly, "Yugi? I really did miss you over the summer." Yugi looked at the Pharaoh in surprise. He didn't think Yami would just right out and tell him that he missed him. Yugi smiled at him and replied, "I missed you too Yami." Yami placed a hand onto Yugi shoulder and smiled at him, wishing that he could pull him closer and kiss his beautiful mouth, but he dare not risk their friendship. Yugi lowered his eyes at Yami and placed a hand over the one on his shoulder, and smiled slowly. They sat there for a moment, just looking at each other, when Yami let go of Yugi's shoulder and placed his hands behind his head, and cracked his back over the chair he was sitting in. Yugi looked at the flesh that was exposed from the stretch and he felt himself get hot. He stood up and went over to the pot to see if the potatoes were done boiling. Yami watched Yugi from his upside down position with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Are they done Yugi?" Yami asked him.

"Yeah, get up off you lazy ass and help me out here," Yugi ordered him, "Go into the fridge and get the milk and butter from in there. Pour a glass of milk and put it into the microwave for about a minute. After that, you can mash these potatoes for me."

"Why do I have to help? I am the Pharaoh," Yami said, pouting slightly. Yugi laughed at him.

"Yeah, and you're a lazy Pharaoh at that. Get up Yami, or you're not eating tonight." Yami got up quickly and did as he was told. When he got the supplies and finished mashing the potatoes, he asked, "Is there anything else master?"

"Yes there is, set the table for me please, and when we're done with dinner and upstairs, I want a back massage while I am looking at the sketches that you drew."

"Uh, okay Yugi, but I will show you the ones that I want you to see, not the entire book."

"No I want to see the entire thing, don't deny me that."

"No, only a few of them."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Boys! Boys! Please act your age!" Grandpa said as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, "You two sound like bickering three year olds. Finish with the food Yugi, and Yami finish setting the table. That walk made me hungry as a bear."

***

Yami sat on the bed, holding the black book with all his sketches of Yugi in them, while Yugi was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and washing his face. He was nervous about showing them to Yugi because there were a few of them which he didn't want Yugi to see. Mostly, they were drawings of Yami holding Yugi while he slept, but there were others were he and Yugi are kissing. He wasn't sure how Yugi would take it if he saw them. The bathroom light clicked off and Yugi walked into the room, wearing his black pajama pants and no shirt. Yami got up and sat onto his own bed on the floor and tried to hide the book from Yugi, but Yugi saw it and snatched it away.

"Oh no you don't, you little sneak," Yugi laughed as he flopped himself belly down onto the bed, "You said I could look at these, and you have to give me a back massage. My shoulders are killing me, so could you please focus there Yami?"

"You've become very demanding Yugi," replied Yami, folding his arms across his chest, "What do I get in return for doing all this?"

"I'll give you a back rub when I am done looking at the pictures." Yami shook his head and stood up. He sat on the side of the bed, and began to apply ancient Egyptian techniques to ease the soreness from Yugi's muscles. Yugi opened the book and began to flip through the pages, admiring the skills that Yami possessed. Yami didn't look over Yugi's shoulder as he worked out the kinks from his back. He was too nervous and he felt the heat rise into his cheeks as Yugi passed yet another portrait of them kissing. Yugi blushed as he saw a few pictures of him and Yami kissing and clutching at each other tightly. His face burned with a blushing pleasure at the detailed work. He nearly gasped as he saw one picture of Yami and him in bed with absolutely no clothes on. He was sleeping soundly, a smile playing on his lips, while Yami was looking down at him, his fingers playing with his hair. Yugi closed the book and turned over onto his back. Yami looked at Yugi, but then turned his face away from the youth in embarrassment. Yugi smiled at him, and then grabbed his arm. In one fluid motion, Yugi had Yami pinned to the bed on his belly, and Yugi was straddling his hips.

"I said that I would give you a back rub when I was done with the book," Yugi said as Yami began to struggle.

"Oh," Yami replied, and cease his movements, "Yeah that's right."

"I'm really impressed by the drawings Yami, they are very detailed," Yugi said quietly as he began to move his fingers into the knots of Yami's back, "The last picture had to be my favorite one."

"Which one was that Yugi?" Yami asked nervously. Yugi's fingers were destroying all the tightness from Yami and he positively melted at the touch. It was getting hard to focus on the words of the youth.

"It was where you and I were sleeping in the same bed, and you were playing with my hair."

"Th…that one came on an impulse. I wanted to know if I could draw something like that, nothing more."

"Well, I'll tell you right now that it is a very good drawing. Yami, you should submit one of these pictures into a contest or something. They are really impressive."

"Do you think so Yugi? I am not really sure about it."

"I know so Yami, what's to lose?" Yugi rolled off of Yami, stood up, and looked down at him. Yami rolled over and looked up at Yugi, placing his hands behind his head, and smiling.

"I want to sleep in the bed tonight," Yami demanded, "You can sleep on the floor."

"Yeah right Yami," Yugi laughed, then grew serious, "Do…do you want to share the bed with me? It's big enough to hold the both of us, you know. Of course if you don't want to, it's up to you." Yami raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy, who had his head bent and was twisting his fingers as he spoke. Yugi may have grown in height, but he was still as innocent as a child.

"Sure Yugi, I'll share the bed with you," Yami said quietly. Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. He climbed into bed with the Pharaoh, and clicked off the light. Yami pulled the covers up around them, and then was shocked when Yugi nestled himself into Yami's chest. Yami blushed, but wrapped his arms around the youth.

"Good-night little one," Yami said and closed his eyes.

"Good-night Pharaoh," Yugi replied and fell asleep. 


	4. Tell Him

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway so please do not sue me because I am just a poor little girl with no means of getting into college because I'm dumb like that.

Secrets of Yesterday

_'I'm here again, but where is here?' Yugi looked around him and found that he was back in the dark corridor and he could see the door where the light was shining through the key hole. 'Right, now I'm supposed to open it, and find the garden. I remember this,' Yugi said as he turned the silver door handle and opened the door. Sunlight poured onto his face and his feet stepped onto soft, springy grass. Yugi walked forward, and saw the girl sitting on the stone bench, her hair falling around her and he could hear her crying. However, this time, she was not alone. Another person stood before the girl, but the figure was wearing a black cloak and completely hidden from sight. Yugi saw a knife flash in the air and he ran forward, trying to stop the figure. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Yugi's body and he struggled to get free._

_'NO! What are you doing!? Jade! Run!' Yugi cried as he tried to pull away from his captor. His holder spun him around and grinned into his face. 'Seto Kaiba! But…what are you?' Seto grinned again and planted his lips against Yugi's, his tongue pushing past his lips and into his mouth. Yugi pushed against Seto, but the other boy was too strong for him._

_'Blood calls to blood Pharaoh,' Seto said as he pushed Yugi to the ground, pulling at his shirt as he did so, 'I've paid for this.' Yugi struggled as he felt Seto's mouth press against his chest and his hands fumbled on the belt of Yugi's pants, pulling them down and revealing his tender flesh. Seto lowered his head over Yugi…_

***

"NO! NO!! Let me go! Let me go! Seto! Ah, gods no Seto!" Yugi screamed as he thrashed about in his bed, flinging the covers everywhere, "Stop please! Seto, please, ah, stop!"

"Yugi!" Yami cried in alarm as he shook the younger man, "Yugi, it's me! Yami! Wake up damnit!!"

Yugi's eyes shot open and the room came into focus. His breath came in fast shallow gasps and his body was covered in a cold sweat. His hands clutched at the bed sheets, his knuckles white from the strain that he put on them. Yami looked down at Yugi, his face covered in worry and concern.

"Yugi, what happened?" Yami asked as he pried the boy's hands from the sheets, "Did you have the dream again?" _And why did you cry out Seto Kaiba's name? Yami thought but he kept that to himself. Yugi sat up and placed his hand to his head and groaned. He lunged out of bed and ran into the bathroom, vomiting up the food that he had for dinner. Yami ran into the bathroom and held Yugi's hair from his face as he vomited again and again, his tears mixing with his sweat. Grandpa came rushing in, demanding to know what was going on._

"That is what I am trying to find out," Yami replied as he helped Yugi stand up. Grandpa went over to Yugi and felt his forehead.

"You have a fever Yugi, and you're dripping in a cold sweat! I don't care if it's still August, put on a shirt and socks and get back into bed," Grandpa said and ushered Yugi back into his bed.

"No, Grandpa, I'm fine. Really," Yugi said as his grandfather tucked the covers around him, "I had a bad dream, please stop." Yugi grabbed his grandfather's hands and looked him in the eyes. Yugi saw worry etched into his wise skin, and he sighed in a defeated way.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" Grandpa asked him, fear etching his voice.

"Yes," Yugi replied nodding his head, "I am perfectly alright. It was just a nightmare."

"A violent nightmare at that," Yami said quietly, his head bent in thought and his arms crossed, "Don't worry Grandpa, I'll make sure he gets right back to sleep."

"Very well Yami," Grandpa replied to the Pharaoh, glad that he slept in the same room as his grandson, "Yugi, are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes Grandpa, I am fine, and I know what you are going to say, and my answer is no. I want to go to school in the morning. It was just a bad nightmare." 

"Well, alright. Yami, make sure he gets right back to sleep, and keep the covers on him." Grandpa left the room and retreated to his own quarters. When the two young men heard the door close, Yugi got up and rinsed out his mouth with cold water, and mouth wash. He splashed his face with cold water and went back into the bedroom, toweling his face dry. Yami sat on the bed in an Indian style and looked at Yugi.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what Yami?" replied Yugi as he tossed the towel onto his chair and walked over to his bed, sitting down next to the older man.

"Don't 'well what Yami' me Yugi," Yami said, "You know what I want to know."

"Yes, it was the dream again, only there were different elements added this time." Yugi briefly told Yami what had happened including the part with Seto Kaiba. Yami sucked in a breath through his teeth, making it sound like he was hissing. Yugi looked at Yami, and his eyes misted over as he remembered how hard Seto was on him. He rubbed his arms as if he were rubbing away the rough bruises that Seto had left on his arms when he pinned him to the ground.

"And the figure in the black cloak?" asked Yami as he watched Yugi rub his arms.

"I don't know," Yugi replied, "They were completely hidden from my sight, and then Seto came, and he…" Yugi shuddered and looked out the window. It was still dark out, but Yugi could make out the faint gray on the horizon. He looked at his clock: Three-thirty a.m. He sighed. He wasn't sure that he could go back to sleep again, not after that nightmare.

Yami regarded the youth with a sad expression. Since he took a physical body, he could no longer look into the boy's dreams, although their emotions were still linked together. When he was inside Yugi's mind, he would often wander into his mind and see all his toys scattered about, portraying his innocence. If he was lonely in Yugi's mind, he certainly was lonely out here in the cold world where everything hurt his Yugi and his gentle soul. Yami reached out and touched Yugi's cheek lightly with his finger tip. Yugi flinched slightly at the sudden touch and then relaxed as he felt Yami's warmth spread through him.

"Yugi," Yami said quietly, and Yugi raised his head, "I…"

"What is it Yami?" asked Yugi, and he turned to face his spirit. Yugi started in surprise as he saw the blush on Yami's face, his eyes downcast and avoiding his.

  "Err, never mind. Let's go back to bed," Yami said and dove under the covers, his eyes focused on the ceiling. Yugi looked at Yami in confusion, and then settled under the covers with Yami. Yugi looked at Yami in the fading darkness, and then moved closer to him, resting his head against the Pharaoh's chest. Yami placed his arm around Yugi's waist and softly kissed his hair. He kissed his hair so softly, that Yugi thought it was Yami's breathe ruffling his hair.

***

Yugi slouched into his chair and placed his head on his desk. The nightmare had taken a lot more out him than he expected and he wondered how he drove to school that day. Jade sat behind him and she looked at the guy in front of her in curiosity. She gently tapped him on the shoulder and Yugi jumped about a foot in the air, and then spun around in his seat to look at her.

"Oh! My goodness I didn't mean to startle you like that!" she apologized, "I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"Thank me?" asked Yugi, "What did I do?"

"You saved me from that big ape when he cornered me after school," Jade replied and looked hard at Yugi, "Are you alright? You seem a little pale."

"I…I had a rough night," mumbled Yugi. Suddenly, someone pushed down on his head and said in a cold voice, "Aww, did little Yugi have a nightmare?" Yugi's whole being froze as he registered the voice that spoke. He turned around slowly and saw Seto Kaiba's leering face towering over him. His eyes opened in shock and he felt his body begin to shake slightly, but he did his best to hide it from these two people.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to eat you," Seto said and Yugi paled even more, causing Seto to grin even more. He didn't know what Yugi's problem was, but he liked the fact that he was scared of him. 

"I was just up at the front desk and do you know what I saw?" continued Seto as he stared at these two before him, "We have a project due in two weeks and you and I, Yugi, have been placed as partners. Now isn't that fun?" Yugi stood up abruptly and pushed passed Seto, half running, half walking to the bathroom. Seto went after him, enjoying the fact that he was causing Yugi some sort of turmoil.

In the bathroom, Yugi pushed open a stall and threw up his breakfast. He wiped his mouth with some toilet paper, and went towards the sink, filling his hands with cold water and splashing his face with it. Taking some paper towel from the dispenser, he dried his face and looked up. He saw Seto leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his muscular chest and a toothy grin on his face. Yugi turned around and glared at Seto.

"What the hell do you want?" Yugi demanded. Seto pushed off from the wall and walked towards Yugi, like a lion would its prey. 

"What do I want?" Seto asked as he towered over Yugi, "I want a lot of things money can't buy." Although Yugi was tall, Seto was taller still, and although he was lean, was extremely strong. Yugi was pushed against the sink of the bathroom, and he leaned away from Seto, desperately looking for a means of escape. Yugi knew that he couldn't take Seto for he was much more skilled in martial arts than he was. Seto leaned closer to Yugi and grasped his hair in his hand.

"Get off me Seto," Yugi growled.

"But your hair is so soft Yugi," replied Seto and he grinned evilly at him, "I want to play with it." Seto pulled hard on Yugi's hair, bringing him forward and pinning him against his chest. Seto grabbed Yugi and pinned him against the wall, his hand running down his chest as he leaned his face close to Yugi's.

"I can't wait to get started on that project of ours," he whispered in Yugi's ear, "Maybe it could be oral for us."

"Stop Seto, please," Yugi cried desperately. He was struggling with all his might to get away from him, but Seto had him pinned firmly to the wall. 

 "But you like it so much Yugi," Seto whined as he mocked Yugi's desperation, "Come on now, it can't be all that bad." Seto stuck his hand under Yugi's shirt and pinched one of his nipples. Yugi moaned as Seto repeated the motion again. Seto grinned and lifted Yugi's shirt, exposing his chest. Seto lowered his head and licked one of Yugi's nipples, nipping at it gently.

"No, please Seto," Yugi moaned as Seto bit him again, "Stop it! I said stop it damnit!" Yami had penetrated into Yugi's mind and took control of his body. He yanked his hands free from Seto's and delivered a spinning kick to his face, knocking him to the ground. Seto looked up at Yugi in anger.

"Stay away from Yugi, Seto Kaiba," Yami snarled, "Or you will have a five thousand year old Pharaoh to deal with." Yami stormed out of the bathroom and readjusted Yugi's clothing as he returned to the classroom.

_'Yugi, I'll play you for the rest of the day, you just let you mind rest,'_ Yami said to Yugi who sighed in content.

_"Thank you Yami,'_ replied Yugi and his mind drifted off to sleep.

***

The bell rang and the students filed out into the courtyard to eat their lunches and get away from the lecturing teachers for at least thirty minutes. Yami flopped himself down onto a bench that was shaded by the trees and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he did so. He as tired both mentally and physically. The bond that held Yami in Yugi's mind was making him tired, and Yugi still slept peacefully in his child room. Whenever Yami tried to wake him, Yugi would whimper in fear and turn into a trembling ball. The incident with Seto that morning had terrified the boy immensely. Yami sighed, wishing that he could just make Yugi forget and fall asleep with him like they did the night before.

"Hey Yugi!" called a girl with honey brown hair. Yami opened his eyes and sat up. The girl came over and sat next to him.

"Hello," Yami said politely, "Did you want something?"

"Yes," replied Jade as she opened her lunch, "I wanted to know if you were alright. You left class so quickly that I was worried about you." She took a bite of her Subway sandwich, and waited for him to reply.

"Oh…err," Yami stuttered as he looked at Jade and then asked, "You were worried about Yugi…I mean me?"

"Of course I was worried about you!" Jade replied, "I feel…like we have a special bond together, but it's not like the bond between two lovers."

"What kind of bond is it then?"

"It's more like…the bond between family members. Like, I love you but only as a father or something remotely like that."

"I see."

"Do you love anyone Yugi?" Yugi suddenly awoke in his mind and regained control of his body once more, much to the relief of Yami, who sighed as the boy took over.

"Do I love somebody?" Yugi repeated and blushed, "I…I do, b-but they only see me as a friend. What about you? Do you love some one Jade?"

"Me?!" Jade said in a high voice and blushed, "Well…I…I…uh. Heh-heh, um. Alright, I'll tell you. You see that boy over there with the white hair? He's sitting on the stone wall listening to his disc man and drawing in his book. He's the one I love. When I am with him, I can't stop smiling and I feel warm around him."

Yugi looked in the direction that Jade pointed to and saw Bakura sitting on the stone wall and eating his lunch, but he was looking in their direction periodically.

"That's Bakura!" Yugi replied with a grin, "You should tell him how you feel. He's looking at you right now and giving me the evil eye, and when he does that…let's just say I don't want to be around. Go talk to him Jade!"

"Ya know what?" she sad and stood up, "I think that I will."

Jade began to walk towards Bakura, who stopped what he was doing and was watching her, when she stopped and turned back to Yugi.

"Yugi," Jade said firmly, "Go tell the one you love how you truly feel about him. If he understands, then he will love you too."

"Wait, how did you know…?" Yugi said as Jade winked at him and went over to Bakura and engaged the blushing boy in conversation.


	5. Lovers Revelations

**Disclaimer:** No Own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway. Is this getting redundant? If the names Ishtar and Nerfertidy belong to anyone, I am sorry! I will get rid of it and think of a different name! Please don't sue me because all you'd get is a pencil and a piece of paper. 

Secrets of Yesterday

After school ended, Yugi went straight home and found a note pinned to the fridge from Grandpa saying that he received an important phone call and wouldn't be back until late in the night. The Game Shop was closed for the day, and Yami and Yugi were completely alone in the house. Yugi swallowed and was nervous. He knew that he should tell Yami how he felt about him, but he wasn't sure how Yami would react to such a statement. They had been together for so many years, that Yugi thought that Yami thought no more of him than a brother would.

"Well he does look like me," Yugi muttered to himself as he put his glass of water to his mouth and drank deeply, "But I have to tell him. I've loved him for so many years." Placing the glass onto the counter, Yugi turned towards the stairs that led to his bedroom. After ascending the stairs, he turned the corner that led to his room, and was suddenly knocked onto his back by a crimson blur. The next thing that Yugi knew was that he was on his back with his attacker on top of him.

 "What the hell?" Yugi said and looked up into the face of Yami, "Yami! What the hell are you doing?"

"Yugi! Are you alright? Did he hurt you in anyway?" Yami asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Yami!" Yugi said in exasperation, and he suddenly felt Yami's hands traveling along his body, searching for any wounds that Seto might have inflicted upon him. "Y-Yami? Wh…what are you doing?" 

"I am searching for any wounds," Yami said as he ran his fingers gently down Yugi's arms and torso, "I am going to kill that fucking bastard for touching you."

"Yami…" Yugi said quietly, "Please don't do anything rash. I can handle the situation with Seto."

"You mean like you handled the bathroom incident? Is THAT how you are going to handle things with Seto?" demanded Yami as he stared hard at Yugi.

"That's not fair Yami. I was puking the night before and that morning, so I was weak. This project is going to be tough, so I need all the strength that I can get. Please don't fight with me Yami. Yami…I…I love you." There, he said it.

Yami looked at Yugi with wide eyes. Did Yugi just say those three words, or were his ears playing tricks on him?

"What did you just say?" he whispered in disbelief, "Say it again Yugi."

"I love you Yami," Yugi replied in a soft whisper, "I've always loved you since before I met you." Yami remained silent as he let Yugi's words wash over him. Yugi looked at Yami and closed his eyes in despair. _Great,_ Yugi thought to himself, _He probably is going to say that he never had feelings like this towards me. Shit, I am such a fucking idiot!_ Yugi started to push Yami off of him, but Yami pushed him back down to the floor and planted his mouth onto Yugi's. Yugi opened his eyes in shock as he felt Yami's tongue gently trace his lips, coxing him to open his mouth so that he may explore it. Yugi felt lightning bolts shoot through his body as he let Yami mate his tongue with his own. Yami's experience taught Yugi the finer things to kissing as he rubbed his tongue erotically against Yugi's, enticing his body and making him more aroused. He ground his hips against Yugi's, causing the youth to moan loudly and thrust his hands into the Pharaoh's hair. Yami placed a hand under Yugi's shirt, gently rubbing his chest, making love to his nipples with his fingers. Yugi groaned loudly when he felt Yami tease his nipples, and he pulled Yami closer to him, wanting him now more than anything. Yugi began to unbutton Yami's shirt, demanding for the feel of flesh against flesh. Yami thrust his tongue deeper into Yugi's mouth, demanding that he respond to him. Yugi complied with his demand and thrust his tongue into the Pharaoh's mouth, his hands traveling to the zipper on Yami's pants.

There was a sudden knocking on the front door that broke their passionate embrace. They dislodged their lips from one another, and looked towards the steps where the front door could be seen, but barely. 

"Leave it," Yami said huskily as he tried to recapture Yugi's lips.

"No Yami, it might be one of my friends," replied Yugi and he gently pushed the Pharaoh off of him.

"Very well," Yami said and began to button his shirt as Yugi went to the front door to answer it. Yami followed him and stood behind Yugi as he opened the door. The person who stood their made Yami hiss in anger.

Seto Kaiba stood at the front door of the Moto residence and looked at Yugi and Yami standing there, and he did not like what he saw. Yugi's lushes lips were swollen and red from kissing, his shirt was rumpled and his hair was tussled, and Yami was in no better condition. His buttons were buttoned incorrectly and his hair needed to be brushed, and his lips were swollen as well. Seto could see the smoldering passion in those red eyes of his, along with the hate towards him.

"What do you want?" Yami demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"I have to speak to Yugi about the project we are doing," retorted Seto with venom in his voice, "So it doesn't concern you Yami. Why don't you crawl back into the Puzzle and die already?"

"That's enough Seto," Yugi said angrily, "Now what do you want to discuss?"

"We need to get together and work on our constellation. Since our teacher wants us to observe the constellation I suggest that you come to my house so we can do it," Seto said as kindly as he could.

"Together? In your house? Alone?" Yugi said, his voice shivering in fear as the incident from this morning came back to flood his mind.

"No, absolutely not," Yami answered, "Yugi will not be going to your house."

"Shut-up Yami, I am not going to be alone with Yugi for there will be servants along with workers in my home at the time," Seto seethed at him.

"I said 'no'," Yami replied firmly, using his kingly voice.

"I insist," Seto said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"GODAMNIT SHUT-THE-FUCK-UP!!"

Seto and Yami stopped their bickering and looked at Yugi who was fuming at the two of them. Yugi's eyes shone with fire as he looked at his lover and his rival in disgust. Here they were, arguing on where he should go when he was standing right there. The nerve of these two!

"What the hell you idiots I am standing right here!" Yugi yelled at them, "I hate to say this but I will have to go to Seto's because of this fucking project. Yami, don't say anything, and stop smirking like that Seto! You fucking touch me once while I am at your house, I swear to everything that is holy that I will rip off your nuts. Just when are we supposed to observe our constellation?"

"Our constellation shows up in the night sky at 12 midnight, and since it's Friday, I suggest that you spend the night at my home," Seto replied evenly, "I promise that I won't touch you Yugi. Hell, I'll give you all the spare keys so that you can lock yourself in the guest room."

"Fine," Yugi snarled, "What time do you want me to be at your house?"

"How does nine o'clock sound?" he asked.

"Fine, now leave," Yami said and slammed the door on Seto's cold face. Outside the door, Seto turned on his heel and headed towards his car. As he got into the driver's seat, an evil smirk appeared on his lips. He started the engine and licked his lips for tonight, Yugi would be his.

"Sucker," Seto said as he drove away from the Moto residence.

***

"I don't want you going Yugi. I don't trust Seto Kaiba," Yami said angrily as he watched his Yugi go about the room and pack a bag for the night.

"I know that Yami, but I have to go," Yugi replied as he folded his black pants that he slept in, and placed them into the bag, "If I didn't have this damn project to do, then I would avoid Seto at all times. Damn him, he probably asked the teacher if we could be placed together." Yugi punched his bed in frustration and Yami came over and placed his hands on his shoulders. Yugi turned into Yami's arms and hugged him tightly, burying his face into the crook of the Pharaoh's neck. Yami stroked his love's back, trying to ease his nervousness. He leaned his forehead against Yugi's forehead and silently told him how he felt. Suddenly, a blinding flash crackled across Yami's closed eyes, and he saw the sand's dust blow before him.

_'Yami! Yami, where are you?' called a young girl, about the age of thirteen, with honey-brown hair and silver eyes, 'Come now! How are you going to be a Pharaoh if I can't find you?' The little girl suddenly shrieked as two young boys, about a year older than her, jumped in front of her. The two boys laughed as the young girl looked at them angrily, hands on her hips and silver eyes narrowed. All three children were dressed in Egyptian clothing of white. However, the second boy's clothing was tattered, yet this did not bother him._

_'Yami! Ishtar! That is not funny!' the young girl said, 'And Pharaoh is looking for you. The High Priest and his son are here, and it's time for your lessons anyway.'_

_Ishtar laughed at Yami, who gave him a dirty look. It was strange but the two boys seemed identical in looks, except one was a prince and the other was a peasant._

_'Alright Nerfertidy,' Yami replied, 'I am coming.' Nerfertidy turned on her heel and left the two boys alone, muttering to herself about the incompetence of the male species. Yami watched her go and then turned to Ishtar, who was already looking at Yami, as if expecting something from him._

_'I am sorry Ishtar, but I have to go be the Prince of Egypt now,' Yami said taking the other boy's hand in his own, 'But will I see you again tomorrow.'_

_'Of course your highness,' Ishtar replied with a smile as he squeezed Yami's hand, 'When have I ever let you down?'_

_'You never have, and what have I told you before? Don't call me, 'Your Highness,' call me Yami. Only you and my family can call me that, and no one else. Ugh, I hate the high priest's son. He gives me an odd feeling with those ice-blue eyes of his, and I feel like he's watching me all the time,' Yami said and shuddered, 'I will see you at your home after my lessons. It's a good thing you live right behind the palace, this way we can still be together and my father won't worry about my where- abouts.'_

_'I am glad too Yami,' replied Ishtar, 'I'll be out in the fields until Ra begins to set and by then you'll be taking a bath! I am glad that I don't have to be the prince, there is too much responsibility!' The two boys laughed together and Yami said, 'Maybe we should switch places one day and see what it is like to live the other's life!' Ishtar laughed at Yami and shook his head._

_'Did you forget Yami? We tried that before and your father took one look at me and said, 'Alright Ishtar, where is my son?' The golden spikes in your hair stand up while mine frame my face! You also have a more dominant look to your face, and I am just plain innocent. We may look alike, but we are not related as a family.'_

_'Ha! Not as innocent as you make out to be. Come here Ishtar.' The two boys embraced each other and their lips met for a moment in a sweet kiss. They pulled away, their arms still around each other, and Ishtar held a blush while Yami had a cocky smirk on his face._

_'Your Highness! The Pharaoh is calling for you! Your Highness, where are you?!'_

_'Uh-oh,' Yami said, 'The palace guards! I will see you later Ishtar.'_

_'Very well Yami,' Ishtar replied, but held Yami tightly and kissed him again. Yami returned the kiss with a passion then quickly turned and ran towards the guard's voice. Yami looked over his shoulder at Ishtar who smiled and waved as he ran. Yami waved back and then disappeared into the palace._

"Yami! Yami! Wake up please!" Yugi yelled frantically as he shook the older man gently. After Yami had placed his head against his, he slipped from Yugi's grasp and fell the floor unconscious. It was a few minutes more before Yami opened his eyes groggily and sat up with a moan. He looked at Yugi and seemed to pale at the sight of him. He reached out a hand and cupped Yugi's cheek.

"Ishtar?" he asked. Yugi looked at Yami in concern and he shook his head.

"No Yami, it's me Yugi. Don't you remember who I am?" asked Yugi and he felt his heart clench in pain.

"Yugi, yes that's right," Yami muttered and put his hand to his head, "I just had a vision, and you and Jade were there with me, but we were younger. Like about fourteen or fifteen years old, and you were with me, but you were a peasant. We were together, and we kissed. Yugi, you were there with me, and I loved you, I still love you." 

Yami grabbed Yugi and pulled him down, kissing his lips hungrily. Yugi was caught by surprise, and he fell between Yami's legs, and Yami took advantage of this by wrapping his legs around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer to his body as he snaked his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi groaned when he felt Yami's heat press against his own, and he swiveled his hips to cause friction between them.

The door bell rang and the two stopped in surprise as they heard a voice call from the outside. Yugi got up, very reluctantly, and Yami glared out the window.

"What the fuck," Yami said, "Did somebody declare this 'disturb Yugi and Yami Day'?" Yugi laughed and hurriedly went to go answer the door. Bakura and Jade stood in the doorway, much to the surprise of the two. Yami quickly hid behind the corner and peek around the wall. No one else was supposed to know about him except for Yugi's friends, and Seto.

"Hi Yugi," said Bakura. Yugi noticed that he held the slim waist of Jade, who was smiling brilliantly.

"Hey guys, what brings you all the way over here?" Yugi asked.

"Well actually," Jade responded, "I wanted to see you. Is Yami around? I wish to speak with him." Yugi and Yami both lurched back in surprise, and Bakura looked at her with wide eyes and shock. Yugi recovered quickly.

"Heh-heh. Wh-what a…are you t…talking about? What's a…a Y-Yami?" stammered Yugi.

"I know all about Yami and you," replied Jade casually, "He's an ancient Pharaoh and he used to live in Egypt, and he gave his life to save the world…blah, blah, blah."

"Well," said Yami from the top of the stairs, "You seem to know a lot about me, yet I know nothing about you, except your first name Jade."

"Well it's not my fault that you are shut up in the house with Yugi all day," replied Jade with a wink, "Teaching him not to be innocent."

"Ahem," Yugi said, "You guys can argue later, but why don't you come in and sit down?"

"Thank you Yugi," replied Bakura, and they all went and sat in the living room. Jade and Bakura sat next close to one another, while Yami and Yugi sat across from them, a good distance between them. They weren't ready to say that they were involved with one another yet. Jade rolled her eyes at them and giggled.

"Oh please," she said in mock disappointment, "We are well aware that you are involved. Hell, you two couldn't keep your hands off each other five thousand years ago, so why are you starting now?"

"How did you?" Yugi sputtered and blushed.

"Hell, I forgot that I have to tell you about me," Jade replied as she clapped her hand to her forehead, "Well long ago, we all were connected in some way. You and Yami were in love, Bakura was an advisor to the king when he got older, Set was the High Priest when he came of age, and so on and so forth. I have some sort of link with you, but I do not know what it is. That has been hidden from me, and I can't remember it. Anyway. Yugi am I right that you have been receiving chaotic dreams and visions of the past lately?" Yugi nodded his head, not really knowing what to say. Jade nodded and continued on.

"The thing is, I have been having them as well, but they mostly come in my dreams. We have to figure out what they mean, and soon. I don't know what it is, but I feel like there is this shadow that is hanging over us and that shadow will attack, and I don't mean at a later date."

"Do you think it is possible that something is trying to warn us?" Yugi asked, "Like something or someone actually wants us to be prepared for once?"

"That is a possibility Yugi," Yami replied, "But we need to find out who or what is trying to warn us."

"Perhaps the ancient Egyptian writings down at the museum have the answers?" Bakura suggested, "There is no harm in going down there and looking at them."

"Yes, but none of us know how to read hieroglyphs, unless you have picked it up over the summer Bakura," Yami said with a smirk on his face. Bakura flushed and shook his head at Yami.

"Speak for yourself Pharaoh," Jade cut in, "I lived down in Egypt before I moved up here. My father taught me how to read ancient writings, and he works at the museum as a translator. We should go down there soon and see what he has uncovered."

They continued on late into the evening, until suddenly Yugi looked at the watch on the wall and saw what time it was.

"Holy shit!" he cried out as he clapped his hand to his head, "I have to go to Seto's! I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago!" Yugi pounded up the stairs, grabbed his bag, keys and helmet, and raced back down the steps.

"I am very sorry you guys, but I must dash. Fucking bastard of a teacher making me be partners with Seto, eesh, what a creep," Yugi said as he opened the door, "Yami, will you be alright by yourself?" Yami stood up and went over to Yugi, placing his arms around his waist when he reached him.

"I am more worried about you, love," Yami said quietly, "Later, when you are alone, there is something that I put into your bag that you might find helpful should Seto try anything."

"But Seto said that he wouldn't do anything," Yugi replied, "I trust him to keep his word."

"Well, I don't Yugi," Yami replied, "Please, just be careful." Yugi nodded his head, gave Yami a quick kiss, and rushed out the door. The three of them listened as they heard the roar of the bike fade into the distance.

"I don't trust Seto," Yami said as he sat down before Jade and Bakura, "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Jade and Bakura looked at Yami sadly as he gazed out the window and down the street.       


	6. Innocence Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way, shape, form, or matter. Ugh, why do we have to write these disclaimers, if everyone knows who owns the series anyways?

Secrets of Yesterday

Yugi tore down the street, taking a sharp turn at the corner that led down to Seto's house. He was cursing himself for being late, but at the same time, was cursing his luck for putting him in this position. If he wasn't so stubborn, then Seto would have been at his house where Yami could keep an eye on them. He groaned softly as he saw the house approach him like a foreboding shadow of doom. He pulled up into the driveway, and removed his helmet, tossing his bangs out of his eyes as he looked at the front door. Yugi sighed and grabbed his bag off the back of the bike, and headed towards the front door. He knocked on it and waited patiently. An elderly man opened the door and bowed to Yugi.

"Hello sir," he said, giving Yugi a crinkled old smile that made Yugi's heart melt, "The master is waiting for you up in his study. I will show you the way." Yugi nodded and followed the old man down the hall.

Yugi wished that he had eight pairs of eyes so he could take in everything at once. Seto's home was furnished with small statues of different duel monsters, magic cards, and trap cards. In every room was a different theme, be it seasons or monsters or both, Yugi wished that he could go in and touch everything. He was like a little kid that saw Santa Clause placing his gifts under the tree. Yugi's eyes were bright with innocence, exploring the different world that he had entered. The servant's voice brought him back to reality.

"Here we are sir," he said kindly, "Master Seto's room. Master Mokuba is sleeping at a friend's house this evening, so I believe that you will be stationed there."

"Err, thank you," Yugi replied awkwardly, and then knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a cold voice from within the chambers, and Yugi swallowed hard as he walked into the room. Whatever fear he had upon entering the room fled when he saw it. Seto's room was decorated with different sized statues of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in different positions. His favorite so far was the one where the dragon was sleeping with a baby by its side. Yugi smiled when he saw it, and then turned to Seto, who was bent over his laptop at his desk and typing away furiously. Yugi rolled his eyes, and stood in the doorway, wondering if he could escape and not have Seto notice that he was there at all. His hand had just closed over the handle, when Seto straightened and cracked his back.

"Well," he said, "What do you want?"

"How about a place to put my things?" asked Yugi in a cool voice, "And something to eat perhaps? Man Seto, I am starved." Seto looked over his shoulder and saw Yugi standing there, his bag over his shoulder and his helmet under his arm. Gods he looked magnificent standing there.

"Ah Yugi," said Seto as he stood up and made his way over to Yugi, "You came, good. I was beginning to wonder if you would show up at all."

"I keep my word," he replied as he took a step back, "Let's see if you can do the same." Seto laughed at him and brushed past him.

"Come with me Yugi," Seto said and led him down the hallway to the guest room. Upon entering, Yugi gasped when he saw how it was decorated. Figurines of the Dark Magician were scattered about the room, decorating it to a beautiful effect. The bed was done in a deep royal purple color with thin, see through curtains that hung about the bed seductively. Yugi wished that Yami was here with him instead of Seto, and he wanted to test the bed with Yami, it looked so comfortable. The lights were dimmed, giving off a comfortable atmosphere, and the walls were decorated with images of ancient Egypt. 

"Here is where you will be sleeping for the night Yugi," Seto said kindly, making Yugi start in surprise. Since when was Seto kind?

"Uh, thank you Seto," Yugi replied and placed his things onto a chair that the Dark Magician stood behind.

"And," Seto said, moving towards the night stand, "Here are the keys to this room, just like I promised. All of the keys, there are no other spares in the household." Yugi nodded his head and relaxed. Maybe he could trust Seto after all.

"Now, you said you were hungry? I'll fix you something to eat, follow me please," Seto said as he walked out of the room.

"Sure thing Seto," Yugi replied, "I'll be there in a minute." Yugi went over to his bag and opened it, wondering what Yami had given him. He reached his had into the bag, and found a small dagger sheathed in leather. Yugi blinked at it and then placed it under his pillow.

"So you don't trust him either, huh Yami?"

***

Yugi placed his hands to his full belly, and sighed in contentment. The meal that Seto had made, spaghetti and meat sauce with garlic bread and some red wine, was excellent, and Yugi had finished two whole helpings before he proclaimed himself full. Seto laughed at him, saying that he was scared that Yugi was going to eat him at some point. Yugi laughed at Seto, and then pushed his chair away from the table, glancing at the watch at the wall.

"Wow, I didn't realize that it had gotten so late," Yugi said, "Do you have the proposal the teacher gave you? Maybe we could start working on that?"

"That was what I was doing when you walked in," Seto replied as he picked up the dishes, "I finished it. All we have to do now is find the constellation Draco, and we will be fine."

"Wait, you did the whole report?" asked Yugi in surprise, "Why did you do that? This is why we are in a group, to do all the work together."

"I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier, and this was the only way I knew how. So all you basically have to do is take photographs of the stars, and then we are done with the project," Seto replied coolly, "I know you don't like me Yugi…"

"Gee, what gave me away?" Seto ignored him and continued.

"And what I did today was a bit savage of me, so by doing the work, we don't have to be stuck together for two weeks and you can avoid me. Although I don't like the fact that you are living with Yami."

"Shut-up Seto. Gods, lets just get this over with, okay?" Seto nodded and placed the dishes into the sink, and led Yugi up to the balcony where the telescope was. Seto explained that the telescope could take photographs of their constellation and point out specific things that were situated in the formation. Yugi nodded as he focused the telescope in the northern part of the sky and sat down in the chair that was there. Seto handed Yugi a glass of coke and sat down next to him. Yugi kept his senses on high alert and his nerves were shot. They had to wait five more minutes until they could see it, and then Yugi would take pictures.

"How odd that we would be working on something as ancient as the stars," Seto replied taking a drink of his soda, "When our souls are over five thousand years old." Yugi grimaced as he remembered the dream from that morning, and he took another sip of his drink.

"I was the son of the High Priest, and you," Seto said with a bit of cynicism in his voice, "You were the son of a peasant. Oh yes, I have been having visions as well Yugi."

"I may have been a peasant," Yugi retorted, "But I was the favorite of Yami. He was my friend even then."

Seto snorted in his glass and looked up at the stars. He smiled as he saw Draco come into alignment and he told Yugi to start taking pictures. Yugi stood up and the world seemed to spin. He placed a hand to his head and shook it gently, clearing his mind. He walked over to the telescope and looked into the eye piece, but the picture was blurry.

"Seto?" Yugi slurred, "The picture is all blurry and fuzzy." Seto stood up and looked into the lens, then turned back to Yugi.

"No it isn't," he said, "It's perfectly clear."

"Oh okay," Yugi said and pressed the button to take pictures. After about five or six, Yugi stood up straight and went over to Seto and looked at him lazily.

"Seto," he said in a dreamy voice, "I am tired. Can you take me back to…?" Seto caught Yugi as he fell into his chest, and chuckled to himself.

"Sucker," he said and picked Yugi up.

***

Yugi jerked his eyes open in surprise and found that he was back in the guest room. He leaned back into the pillows and sighed. He must have fallen asleep while he was taking pictures of the constellation. Yugi turned his head towards the windows and saw that it was still dark out. _Wow,_ he thought, _It must be the pre-dawn hours, and I am still dressed in my clothes. _

Yugi went to sit up, but was instantly thrown back into the pillows. He looked at his hands and saw that they were handcuffed to the headboard. He paled at the sight of them, and looked around.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself, "Fuck, I can't get my hands loose."

"Of course you can't. I made sure that the handcuffs were securely placed on you," said a voice from the shadows. Yugi jerked his head towards the sound of the voice, and saw Seto sitting calmly in the chair at the foot of his bed.

"Seto! You asshole, how did you get in here? I thought you gave me all the keys!" Yugi growled at him, pulling at his bonds, but to no avail. Seto grinned at him and stood up, walking slowly to the side of the bed.

"I did give you all the keys," he said huskily as he sat next to Yugi, "But once you were knocked out, it was easy to get in here. Oh, and don't bother trying to call for help. I have dismissed everyone for the night, so it's just you and me." Seto leaned down and licked Yugi's earlobe, making Yugi shudder.

"You have no idea how long I have desired this Yugi," Seto said as he removed his shirt and threw it to the floor. Yugi swallowed hard as he looked at Seto's muscular body, toned from years of training and hardships. Seto leaned down and ripped Yugi's shirt from his body, tossing it aside, and he leaned down and licked one of Yugi's nipples. Yugi sucked in a breath as Seto blew on the wet skin, causing it to turn into a tight bud.

"You own me a shirt Seto," Yugi said shakily, trying to remain calm and impassive, but it wasn't working, "I liked that one."

"Hah, trying to be brave?" Seto asked as he licked Yugi's skin again, "It is not working. They say rape can go two ways, either hard and rough, or nice and easy. Now think about what you want as I remove the rest of your clothing." Yugi whimpered as he felt Seto's hot tongue dip into his navel and travel down the top of his pants. Seto quickly removed all forms of cloth from Yugi's body, and he looked up at Yugi, a wicked smile playing on his lips. Seto kissed up Yugi's chest, prolonging his touch of Yugi's manhood, and began to suck on Yugi's neck, but then he bit down hard, drawing blood. Yugi cried out as Seto gently licked the nick in his neck.

"What the hell are you, a fucking vampire?" Yugi cried as Seto began to lick the wound again. Seto chuckled and looked Yugi square in the eyes.

"I just want to taste every part of you Yugi," Seto said and then kissed his lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth roughly, demanding that Yugi respond to him. Yugi responded by biting down on Seto's tongue hard. Seto pulled back and narrowed his eyes at him.

"You little bastard," he snarled and punched Yugi in the face, "That is not what I wanted from you." He hit Yugi again, breaking his lips in the process. Seto recoiled and looked at Yugi sadly, placing a piece of cloth into his mouth.

"Look what you made me do! You've made me bruise your face!" Seto said and slapped him across the face, "Bad Yugi. Now you must be punished." Seto moved down towards Yugi's manhood and licked the tip, causing Yugi to shudder. Yugi struggled to get away, kicking at Seto's abdomen to get him away from his body. Seto just beat him again until he stopped. 

Tears were coursing down Yugi's bruised face, and he cried out silently in his mind for someone to come help him. Seto licked Yugi's length, grazing him, none too gently, with his teeth and he bobbed his head up and down his length, coaxing Yugi to come into his mouth. Yugi cried out as he felt himself climax onto Seto's lips, his shout muffled by the cloth in his mouth. Seto licked his lips enticingly, telling him that he tasted wonderful. Seto pushed Yugi's legs apart roughly, applying lubricant to his erect phallus, and pushed the tip into Yugi's entrance.

Yugi's eyes opened in fear and pain as he felt Seto push against him. He began to kick at Seto, desperately trying to fend off his rapist, but Seto slapped Yugi with the back of his hand a few times, and Yugi stopped. He could barely see out of one of his eyes and he cried harder, the tears stinging his wounds on his face. _Oh gods, Yami thought, _I want this with Yami! Yami, please. Oh gods, please send someone, anyone to help me. Yami, I want my Yami._ Yugi threw his head back as Seto entered his body completely, stealing his innocence in the process. Seto moaned Yugi's name as he pulled out and thrust back into him._

"Ah, by the Gods Yugi," Seto panted into his ear, "You are so fucking tight." Yugi whimpered as Seto hit the bundle of nerves inside him. Seto increased in speed as he felt himself coming closer to his climax, and he hit the prostate again in Yugi, making him moan. Pumping harder, Seto finally climaxed into Yugi's flesh, and collapsed on top of him, sweaty and tired, but still full of life.

"Are you ready for round two Yugi?" Seto asked and then collapsed on top of him, unconscious. Yugi looked at Seto, trying to get away from his body when he looked up. He felt tears fill his eyes as he saw Yami standing there, a look of hatred on his face, as he held a metal chair in his hands. Yami tossed the chair aside, and kicked Seto off of Yugi's body. Pain laced his eyes when he saw the state that Yugi was in.

"By the gods!" Yami said and went over to Yugi, pulling out the cloth, "What did he do to you?"

"Yami! Yami…h-he…oh…Y-Y-Yami!" Yugi bawled as Yami removed the handcuffs from his wrists, which were now red from the strain. Yami pulled the trembling teen into his arms, holding him tightly, trying to ease his pain and the memory that Seto had now inflicted upon him.

"Shh, love, it is alright," he said soothingly, stroking his back, "I am here now. He can't get you anymore, shh." Yugi nodded his head against Yami's shoulder.

"Y-Yami? H-how did you get here?" asked Yugi as he calmed down after a while.

"I ran," Yami said simply, "I felt your unease since the moment you left the house, and I ran here after a while. However, I was not fast enough, he still took you."

"No Yami," Yugi said as Yami helped him stand, "You came for me. That is all that truly matters." Yami kissed Yugi's bruised lips and helped him into his tattered clothing. Yugi went over to the bed and grabbed the dagger from beneath his pillow.

"I didn't get to use this, I was tied up," Yugi said, "But I can use it now." Yugi went over to Seto and poised the dagger over his heart, but Yami stopped him.

"No Yugi," Yami said, "It would not be right to kill him. I can make him forget, and I can make you forget what has happened here this night." Yugi nodded his head, his eyes begging him to make the torment stop. Yami nodded his head, and muttered a few words under his breath. Yugi closed his eyes in sigh.

"Sleep now my Yugi," Yami said as he picked him up, "I will make it better in the morning." Gently holding Yugi in his arms, and holding his bag on his shoulder, he walked out of the house, mounted the bike, and drove the youth to their home.


	7. The Lovers Morning

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah. I don't own it, and you know it! (Hey, that rhymes!) Oh, I don't remember if Seto had an Egyptian name, so I gave him the name Dakket. If someone knows his Egyptian name, please email me and tell me so I can change it! Thank-you! 

Secrets of Yesterday

_'Ishtar! Is that you over there?' called a young man with startling blue eyes that were as cold as a winter's day, 'What are you doing here in the palace?' Ishtar came from his hiding spot and bowed to the blue-eyed youth before him, even though they were the same age, they were not of the same rank._

_'Hello, Son of the High Priest,' Ishtar said kindly, 'I was looking for his highness, Prince Yami. Have you seen him by chance?'_

_'What would the Prince of __Egypt__ want with the likes of you? He has more important things to do than to be around your flesh all day,' replied the High Priest's son coldly. Ishtar narrowed his eyes at the other youth, and suddenly, the High Priest's son gave him a back hand to the face. _

_'Think twice before you look at me like that again!' he cried and hit him savagely, knocking poor Ishtar to the ground. Ishtar looked up at the teen in fear, holding his cheek in his hand, wondering if he was going to beat him again for just falling to the ground. The High Priest's son lifted Ishtar to his feet and then kissed him on the mouth in a hostile manner. Ishtar pushed against him, but the other boy was too strong for him, pulling him closer so that their bodies touched completely, his hand traveling over the surface of his muscular body._

_'Dakket! What in Ra's name are you doing?' called an imperious voice from the end of the hall. Dakket pulled away from Ishtar and grabbed him by the collar, pushing him before him._

_'I found this boy sneaking around the halls, your highness,' Dakket lied, 'And I was teaching him a lesson for being here.' Yami looked at Ishtar with a cool expression on his face and Ishtar paled, wondering what was going to happen to him now._

_'Leave him to me Dakket,' Yami said, 'I will deal with him myself. My sister is looking for you, she said that she needed to discuss her work with you, so I suggest that you go to her. Nerfertidy does not like to be kept waiting.'_

_'Of course,' Dakket replied with a bow, 'However, are you sure that you do not want me to…?'_

_'I said go Dakket,' Yami growled angrily at him, 'I do not like to repeat myself.' Dakket bowed again, and disappeared down the hall. As soon as Dakket was gone from sight, Yami turned to Ishtar and pulled him into an embrace, crushing the other to his body._

_'Ah gods,' Yami said sadly, 'What did he do to you Ishtar?' Ishtar shook his head at Yami, and only smiled at him._

_'Don't worry yourself over me Yami,' he said, smiling through bruised lips, 'As long as you are with me, Dakket will never be able to hurt me.' Yami looked at his love and gently ran his finger tip down the side of his face, causing a sigh to escape Ishtar's lips. He pulled him closer and kissed his lips gently, smoothing them with the tip of his tongue and then plundering Ishtar's inner sweetness. They pulled apart and looked at each other._

_'And now,' Yami said, pulling Ishtar towards his chambers, 'I will attend to your punishment.' Ishtar laughed as Yami locked his chamber doors and pushed him gently onto his bed._

***

Yami awoke with a start and a groan as the vision/dream he was having ended on the point of ecstasy. His eyes were half closed and his body demanded that he go back to his dream state so that he may experience love-making with Ishtar. Yami was about to give into that demand, when he suddenly sat up in alarm and looked out the window. A portion of the dream came back to him, and his eyes widened in shock. '_My sister is looking for you, she said that she needed to discuss her work with you, so I suggest that you go to her. Nerfertidy does not like to be kept waiting.' _

Yami had said those words to Dakket, who obviously was the High Priest's son, and Nerfertidy was his sister. However, in this day and age, Nerfertidy had turned to Jade. Jade was the reincarnation of Yami's sister Nerfertidy, and Yami leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"So," he muttered to himself, "I have a sister. Perhaps we will be able to learn more at the museum today."

"Huh? What did you say Yami?" asked Yugi as he stepped out of the bathroom, toweling his long hair dry.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Yami as he went over to Yugi, placing his cool hands onto Yugi's hot face, "I thought I told you to stay in bed. Especially since you fell off that motorcycle of yours and bruised yourself. Good thing you were wearing that helmet." Yugi smiled at Yami and took his hands within his own, looking deep into Yami's eyes.

"Yes I suppose that the helmet was a good idea," Yugi replied, "But I can't stay around in bed all day and not move. I have to train you know, and I have to do my project with Seto."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what Yami?"

"Last night, you finished the project and had your accident when you were coming home from Seto's. It was pretty late in the evening when you fell off the bike from sleep exhaustion."

"Oh…wait. I think I do remember taking pictures of the constellation, but everything else after that is a blank."

"It is alright Yugi my aibou. Well, hurry up and get dressed. We have to go to the museum in an hour and a half, so I will make you something to eat."

Yami turned to head towards the kitchen, but Yugi stopped him by pulling him back into his embrace. Yami looked down at the youth, who was only an inch or two shorter than him, with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Is Grandpa downstairs in the shop?" asked Yugi, running his fingertips along Yami's chest softly. Yami swallowed hard and nodded his head, and Yugi smiled at him. He pulled Yami's head down and he kissed him on the lips, running his tongue against the tender flesh. Yami moaned and opened his mouth to allow Yugi entrance to his inner treasures. Yugi gently coaxed Yami towards his bed, pinning him down into the mattress with his kisses, his hands burying themselves into that spiked, crimson, gold hair. Yami flipped Yugi over onto his back, and began to kiss along the cord of his neck, making Yugi shudder in pleasure.

"Hmm," Yugi moaned, "Yami, I want you so badly." 

Yami smiled against Yugi's bare chest and licked at his nipple, while his thumb and forefinger caught the other and began to massage it gently. Yugi threw back his head and moaned loudly as Yami nipped at his flesh, changing his spot for the other. Yugi pulled the Pharaoh closer to his body, urging him to continue when he stopped his tormenting ways. Yami smiled at the youth, who had his eyes closed, and ran his tongue down Yugi's muscular abdomen, using his tongue to make love to Yugi's navel. He continued southward, but then stopped when he reached the top of the towel that hid Yugi from his sight.

"This," Yami said as he grabbed the towel and ripped it off of him, "Has to go." Yugi shuddered at the sudden cool air that encased his lower body and laughed, but his laugh turned to a groan when Yami licked the tip of his manhood. Yugi bucked beneath Yami when Yami blew gently onto him, a moan escaping his lips.

"Do you like that Yugi?" asked Yami as he lowered his head and repeated the process.

"A-ah! Y-Yami, g-gods! D-don't s-stop, p-please!" Yugi cried out as Yami took Yugi's entire length into his mouth, and began to rhythmic movements that caused Yugi's senses to cry out in pleasure. Yami relished how Yugi cried out his name in ecstasy as he came into his waiting mouth. Yami swallowed Yugi's essence and raised his head to Yugi's lips, kissing him feverishly. Yugi raised his arms and wrapped them around Yami's neck, pulling him closer to his warm body, and wrapping his legs around him.

"Yami," Yugi panted when they pulled apart and Yami began to nibble his earlobe, making it hard to concentrate, "Yami, you have to remove some things as well."

"Yugi," said Yami as he pulled away and began to unbutton his shirt, "Are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"Yes I am," he replied and, reaching up to him, unbuckled Yami's belt and undid the zipper, "I want you now Yami." That was all Yami needed to hear and the rest of his clothing seemed to disappear instantly. Yami reached into the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a tube of lubricant, and lathered his fingers with it. He kneeled between Yugi's legs and gently encircled his entrance, and then inserted his finger, making Yugi cry out in pleasure and pain. Yami bit his lip, wondering if he should continue, when Yugi pushed his hand closer to him. Yami blinked as Yugi smiled at him, and Yami inserted another digit into Yugi. Yugi closed his eyes as Yami added a third finger and moaned loudly as Yami moved his hand against him, causing pleasure to course through his veins. Judging the way Yugi was reacting to him, Yami lathered his erect phallus with the lubricant, and pulled his hand away. Yugi whimpered at the sudden neglect and he looked at Yami. Yami moved Yugi's legs gently farther apart, and pushed the tip of his phallus into Yugi's entrance.

"Yugi," Yami said through clenched teeth, "This will hurt you."

"Yami, please," he whispered, "I want this."

Yami nodded his head and buried himself to the hilt inside of Yugi. _By the gods!'_ Yami thought to himself, _Even though Seto had him, he still so tight!'_ Yugi arched his back at the sudden pain, and he clenched his teeth against it. Yami shifted them so that he was resting against the headboard and Yugi was on top, and he began to kiss his chest. Yugi sighed, relaxing his body as he adjusted to Yami, and felt the delicious sensations course through him. Yugi moved on top of Yami, making the Pharaoh moan in delight. He kissed his flesh, ran his tongue along Yugi's nipple and caught it between his teeth, sucking on it hard. Yugi clutched at Yami's shoulders and threw his head back as Yami hit the prostate and he cried out.

"Ah gods! Yami, YAMI!" Yami pushed Yugi onto his back and thrust into him, delving deeper than before, hitting that bundle of nerves. Sweat formed on their bodies, making them fuse into one being as Yami moved faster, wanting then to reach paradise before they went insane. Yami clutched Yugi's erection and moved his hand in time with his thrusting. It wasn't too long before Yugi was screaming in pleasure and he came all over Yami's abdomen. Yugi felt Yami shudder in response and Yami howled Yugi's name in ecstasy, collapsing on top of him. Yami pulled out of Yugi and wrapped him in his arms, holding him close to his body.

"Mmm Yugi," Yami muttered into his ear, "You were wonderful."

"Yami," Yugi said, turning in his arms and looking into his eyes, "I love you. I still love you and I will always love you, no matter what happens."

"I love you more than life itself Yugi," Yami said, nuzzling his neck, "And I always will." They kissed each other tenderly, letting their emotion show through their lips. Yami began to kiss his way down Yugi's neck again, but Yugi stopped him with a gentle touch.

"Oh no you don't," he laughed, "We have to get to the museum, and by the looks of it, I have to take another shower." Yugi headed towards the bathroom and stopped at the door way.

"Coming?" Yami didn't need to be asked twice.

***

Jade stood outside the museum, tapping her foot and looking at her watch. She had been waiting there for twenty minutes, wondering where Yami and Yugi were, when suddenly she saw a black motorcycle take a sharp curve into the street and park directly in front of the museum. Jade watched as the two dismounted from the bike, one wearing a black helmet, the other wearing a pink one. Yugi removed the black helmet and Jade burst out laughing as she saw Yami's blushing face come out from the pink one.

"Y-Y-Y-Yami! Y-y-you got suckered in-in-into wearing the p-pink one!" Jade was holding her sides from laughing so hard, and then she caught a glimpse of Yugi's face, and she immediately stopped laughing.

"By the goddess!" she said and took Yugi's face between her hands, "What happened to you Yugi?"

"Oh, I fell asleep last night while I was on my bike," Yugi said with a sheepish grin, "Heh, that's the last time I go out biking at night." Jade looked at Yami, but he was still blushing about the pink helmet. Jade shrugged and the three of them went into the museum and straight to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. They walked to a section that was crossed off with a DO NOT ENTER sign, but Jade simply stepped over it, ignoring the sign completely.

"Jade!" Yugi called, as she walked away, "Jade! Come back!"

"Nerfertidy," Yami called, and Jade stopped cold in her tracks, "Would you disobey your brother?"

"What? Brother? Are you two related?" Yugi asked, looking back and forth between Yami and Jade as they looked at each other. Jade smiled at them and she waved them over.

"I would disobey my own brother Pharaoh," she said, "But in this case, what I am doing is legal since I have a pass that allows me back here." She grinned at the two of them, and ordered them to hurry up. Yami and Yugi stepped over the sign, and followed Jade as she led them down a dimly lit corridor.

"My father has been translating some ancient scrolls recently that have some information on you Yami," Jade said as she led them down another hall, "However, there is a piece missing from the parchment, and all that my father has gotten from the translation is 'Seek blood of poor and rich, and the gate shall open before thee. The Pharaoh and Sister hold the Key.' We have no idea what that means, but it is obviously something important."

"Was there anything else to the scroll?" asked Yami as he brushed a cobweb from out of his face, "Anything at all?" 

"I will show you the scroll, it is in this room," Jade said and punched in a number that unlocked a metal door. They stepped in to a deserted room and sat down at the round table in the center of the room.

"Here Yami," she said and pushed the scroll towards the two men, "This is the torn parchment."

***

A black cloaked figure stood in the shadows and watched the three of them enter the room, a smile playing on its lips. The figure lifted a gloved hand to its ear and began to speak to someone else.

"Yes sir, I have followed them to the museum," the figure hissed, "However, there is a slight problem. There seem to be two Pharaohs! The sister is with them…yes sir. I will bring them all." The conversation ended as soon as it had started, and the figure raised its head and proceeded to the door. Taking something from his pocket, the figure blew a powder-like substance onto the panel of numbers, and fingerprints materialized onto the code. The figure smiled and pressed the numbers, and stood back, waiting for the door to open.

***

"Ugh," Yami said and rubbed his temples, "My Egyptian is not as good as it used to be. I can only decipher a few bits and pieces, but nothing solid. Damnit! I wish that I knew what this meant!"

Yugi went over to Yami and rubbed his shoulders, easing the kinks in his neck as his fingers worked their way into the tight muscles. Yami sighed as he leaned into Yugi's touch, and Jade turned her head to be polite. Suddenly the door swung open and a black cloaked figure stood in the doorway.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Yugi said as he straightened.

"How did you get in here?" Jade demanded and rose from her seat. The figure chuckled and tossed a can into the room, and quickly shut the door. Jade ran over and pulled on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"We're locked in!" she cried and suddenly smoke began to emit from the can the figure had tossed in. The three of them began to cough and tears filled their eyes. Yugi stumbled backwards, trying to keep his balance, and he saw Jade fall to the floor, unconscious. Yugi turned his head back to Yami, who was on his knees, coughing violently, and he made his way over to him.

"Y-Yami!" he coughed but then stumbled to his knees. His eyes watered and his vision blurred, but he still saw Yami fall to the floor. Yugi whispered his lover's name as he fell into a deep sleep.

After a few minutes, the smoke disappeared and the door opened again, the figure chuckling to himself as he checked on his prey.

"Yes Master Malik," he said, "I have them."


	8. The Curse of Annubus

**Disclaimer:** NOT OWNING YU-GI-OH!!

Secrets of Yesterday

(P.S: I want to thank one of my friends for helping me get an idea for this chapter. Thanks Gohan!! You know I love you!)

Yami felt a cool liquid splash his lips and he opened his eyes with a start, seeing a young boy before him. Yami sat up and the boy backed away, dressed in the clothes of an Egyptian servant. The boy was trembling as he had his head bowed, and Yami saw a long scar along his arm.

"Boy," Yami said, "Where is this place?" He looked at the boy, who had long, silver-white, hair, in interest. Why would there be a ten year old youth here?

"Sire," the boy whispered, "You are being taken care of. I am not permitted to speak of where we are currently stationed. My master would beat me."

"Look at me child," Yami said kindly. The boy raised his head, revealing a handsome face and beautiful blue eyes, but they were sad eyes.

"Can you tell me your name?" The boy blinked in surprise and muttered something. "What did you say?"

"My name is Annubus," he replied shyly, "My master took me in when I was very young, and he treats me kindly."

"Yet this master of yours carved a scar into your skin? I do not think that that is kindness that is cruelty. Annubus, are my friends here as well?"

"Yes sire. I recently attended to the other man and your sister. May I ask you something? Why does the youth resemble you so much? Is he your vassal?"

  Yami nodded his head and stood up, looking around the cell he was in. There was a small window that faced west, and through it the sunset was pouring through. He turned when he heard Annubus gasp in fear and the boy quickly rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" asked Yami.

"My master calls me sire. I must go," Annubus replied with a bow, but Yami saw his eyes dart to the sunset outside. _Odd,_ Yami thought as he watched the boy leave, _Why does he fear the sunset, and why do his actions seem so familiar to me? I hope Yugi and Jade are alright. _Yami sat down against the wall with a sigh, praying for the well being of the ones he cared for.

***

"Master Malik," said a man, "We have the Pharaoh and his sister, but why are we waiting? Shouldn't we begin the ceremony?" The man eyed his master, who was sitting calmly on his throne, and turned when a young boy walked in and sat at his master's feet. Malik reached down and picked the boy up, placing him in his lap. The boy paled, and whimpered in fear.

"Now, now Annubus," Malik said easily, "Why do you whimper? The moon will be out soon, so I will not beat you. You need your strength to be at its highest so that we may perform the ceremony tonight." He grabbed Annubus' arm and pulled him to his face. "What were you discussing with the Pharaoh in his chambers?"

"N-nothing! Please master let go!" Annubus cried as Malik tightened his grip on the boy, "We spoke of nothing!" Malik looked into Annubus' eyes and then pushed him to the ground, standing up as he did so.

"You were raised to be honest, so I do not doubt your words," Malik replied coldly, "Come with me Darius." The two older men departed and Annubus curled into a ball on the floor, crying as the first rays of the moon began to fill the room.

***

Yugi and Jade stood in the room that they were being held in, wondering how they were going to get out. Yugi was staring at the moon when, suddenly, there was a sound coming from the door. It swung open and admitted two figures dressed in black. They came forward, grabbing them by the arms, and Yugi started to struggle against them, but Jade gave him a quick look and he stopped. The guards pulled them out of the room and led them down the hall, past other chambers were moans of pain could be heard. Yugi looked at Jade, who looked back at him. He didn't like this. He wanted to find Yami and get the hell out of here, but there were too many guards. There was no way that he could take them all. Suddenly the guards holding Jade veered off down another hall and Yugi's guards continued down there path.

"Jade!" Yugi called, and struggled to get free, "Let me go damnit!"

"Yugi!" cried Jade, but the guards roughly hurried her down the corridor.

The guards cuffed Yugi to the side of the head, dazing him slightly, and ending his struggles of escape. After a few more minutes of walking, they came into a large hall where the world of Egypt came into the world. Yugi gaped at all the portraits of those before and the one of Yami and his sister. There was also a painting of himself and Yami, just sitting together and looking at the stars.

"I am glad that you enjoy the pictures," said a voice from the other side of the room, "Almost takes you back, doesn't it?"

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Yugi, and the person who spoke came forward, followed by a man and a child.

"I," said the man, "Am Malik, and I will rule the world fool." Malik strode forwards and gave Yugi a back hand to the face, breaking his lip as he did so. Yugi glared defiantly at Malik, his crimson eyes burning with the fire of hatred and revenge. Malik grinned and laughed aloud as he struck him again.

"Yes, I can see why the Pharaoh chose you," Malik said, an insane look in his eyes, "You have a fire in you. My little Annubus had that same fire, but it had easily dissipated after a few months under my care. Isn't that right my Annubus, my imp?" The young boy nodded his head and rubbed the scar on his arm, and he shuddered. Malik's smile widened to a toothy grin and he turned to the other man.

"Darius," Malik said, "Prepare Yugi for the ritual. I, myself will go get the Pharaoh. You might want to tie Annubus up; you know how he gets around the time of the full moon's three nights."

"Of course Master Malik," Darius bowed and watched Malik leave, and then he turned to Annubus, "Come Annubus." Annubus followed Darius to the other end of the hall and Darius placed shackles on his ankles and wrists. He gave the boy a reassuring pat on the head and turned to Yugi, who was looking at the boy as he began to shiver violently.

"What is the matter with him?" Yugi asked, "Why is the kid shaking like that?"

"Annubus," Darius said as he looked down at Yugi, "Is a special boy. He will change into the Jackal soon, and he will judge you all."

"What do you mean, 'he will change?'"

"My master struck Annubus with the Scythe of Annubus when he was still young. By doing this, Annubus transforms into Annubus, the Jackal God who guides the dead to Osiris, the God of the Dead, three times out of the month when the moon is full. He is dangerous at this time, so he is tied up." 

Yugi looked back at the boy and fell back in shock. Jackal ears began to grow where his human ears were, and the boy fell over, his clothes ripping as his body transformed into a huge, muscular animal. Yugi shuddered as he heard the bones reform and the internal organs shift to suit his new form. Annubus' hands formed claws, and his jaw elongated to form the muzzle of a canine. His skin turned black, and his blue eyes faded into an angry red, and he howled when he shuddered into his final form. Annubus stood up on his legs, which where slightly bent, giving him the look of an animal on the hunt. He pulled at his chains, but they would not break.

"Come Yugi," Darius said, and pulled him up by his hair, "We must prepare you for the ceremony."

 Annubus snarled in anger and howled at the moon.

***

Yami opened his eyes as he heard the vicious howl echo through the halls. The other prisoners had stopped their wailing when the sound resonated and they now remained silent, fearing for their lives. Yami sighed, and closed his eyes, thinking of a way to get out of here and find the others. Moonlight filtered into his room, signaling that it was late in the evening, and Yami was frustrated. He could sense that Yugi was fine, but he knew that he was in fear of something due to the unease in his gut. _Yugi, Jade,_ he thought, _I know that you two are alright. They want us alive, probably trying to open this Gate that we read about earlier. Yet, what does this Gate open to? And what do they intend to do, once it is opened? I do not like this feeling in my heart that bodes doom. Will I loose the ones I love?_

The door opened and Yami opened his eyes. He looked coolly at the man standing before him, wearing a black robe with the symbol of the Millennium Eye upon the brow. Yami took in the man's appearance. Light blonde hair that spikes out and eyes of amethyst with a hint of blue. Two black marks were under his eyes, and the grin upon his face seemed a little psychotic. He was tall, a little taller than Yami, with a lean build that was muscular. Yami could tell that this man was no weakling, and in the man's hand was a rod, with the Millennium Eye upon it. Yami stood up and narrowed his eyes slightly at the man before him, remaining on his guard. 

"Hello Yami," he said and strode into the room, "I hope you enjoyed your accommodations."

"I suppose," Yami replied coolly, "Honestly though, why have you taken me and my friends hostage?" The other man laughed and looked at the Pharaoh with his amethyst eyes.

"I might as well tell you, since you are to die when this is all over," he replied and leaned against the wall, "My name is Malik. All my life, my family had guarded you and your possession for more than five thousand years. I hated it, waiting for your arrival back to the living world. Why should you be Pharaoh when I was capable of the position myself? I know your secrets better than you know the back of your hand. I rebelled against my family, and came here when I found that a boy named Yugi Moto was in possession of the Millennium Puzzle."

"I asked why you captured us, not your life story," Yami replied coldly as he sat down.

"I am getting to that," Malik replied and continued on, "However, I found a way that will ensure my ascension to the throne. I discovered a way to open the Gates to the Gods. I will bring back the old Gods of Egypt to this realm, the Gods as they were before they were tamed by mankind!" Yami's head shot up and he looked at Malik, whose eyes glittered with malice.

"What do you mean?"

"Long before mankind caught hold of the Gods' reins and tamed them, they were wild, without mercy and love. They destroyed the people of the world if they were angered, or sometimes for just plain fun. However, the priests and priestesses of the world banded together, and encased the Gods in a different realm than ours. There was a great battle, and the king of the gods Ra, vowed that he whom releases them from their imprisonment, then he would be made Pharaoh of the world. Years passed, and the holy ones were able to control the gods, ease their anger and mistrust."

"So what does this have anything to do with the others and myself Malik?"

"It has everything to do with you Yami and your loved ones. In order for me to open the Gate, I must use the blood of the Royal family and of a peasant that made his way into the King's heart. That is what the scroll meant, the one that you saw this afternoon."

"But that scroll was torn! How could you…?"

"You think I was foolish enough to allow the reincarnation of your sister discover the true meaning of that scroll? Ha! You fool, who do you, think tore the scroll in the first place?" Yami glared angrily at Malik who laughed in his face, and then a howl shook the walls of the chamber.

"Ah," said Malik, pushing off from the wall, "I see my little imp Annubus has completely changed. He will spill your blood and open the Gate, but he will also protect me from the Gods. Then I will be made Pharaoh of the world, and all shall bow before me!"

Yami lunged at Malik, but he easily sidestepped him, bring his rod down upon Yami's head, rendering him unconscious.

"You fool," Malik laughed, and dragged Yami from the chamber. 


	9. Oh Gods

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh……………..*humph*

Secrets of Yesterday

Jade sat bound to a stone bench, in silver chains, from her shoulders down. She was dressed in a long white gown that had no sleeves, but a large collar was holding the gown on her body. The collar was done in a golden trim with blue and red stripes down the center, and her silver eyes were outlined in back, like they had been done five thousand years ago. About her arms were silver bands in the shape of snakes, and on her brow rested the symbol of the Millennium Eye. She pulled at the chains, but they seemed to get tighter as she pulled on them. She looked around her, taking in her surroundings, and searching for a way to get out of there and find her friends.

Jade looked about, finding that she was in an elegant garden that seemed to be taken from a rain forest. Smooth, springy grass cushioned her bare feet, giving them comfort and freedom. The trees around her were huge, reaching to the sky and the canopy hid the sky from her. Flowers of every type perfumed the warm night air, giving their scent off to the world. There was a small river chuckling over the rocks nearby and a few statues dotted the area. She sighed, never seeing something this beautiful before, and it calmed her fears as the wind whispered through the leaves. Jade sat there, contemplating the garden's beauty, when suddenly she heard footsteps come towards her. She looked up and saw five figures coming towards her, all dressed in Egyptian clothing, yet one figure frightened her out of her skin. A large Jackal walked forward, his red eyes glowing in the darkness and it snarled and sniffed at the air. Two figures were thrown to her feet and she recognized them as Yami and Yugi. Yami was dressed in an indigo kilt, held up by a golden belt, and about his shoulders a cape was placed, being held up with a collar similar to Jade's. He, too, had the symbol of the Millennium Eye upon his brow, made of gold, and his eyes had been outlined with black. Upon his wrists and ankles were gauntlets, completing his regal appearance. Yugi was wearing a simple kilt of white with a blue belt tied about his waist, and a Millennium Eye painted onto his chest.

"Where is the Huntress?" asked Malik as the Jackal snarled.

"I know not my lord," replied Darius, "But she should be here soon." As soon as he spoke, there was a light tread on the ground and young woman, about seventeen years in age, walked towards them wearing a warrior's guise with a spear in one hand and a sword by her side. She had midnight black hair, and she had eyes of silver that glittered in the moonlight as she looked about her. Her body was toned like a warrior and her skin was a honey tan, signifying that she had come from Egyptian lands. The Jackal whined and she went to it, stroking his muzzle as he nuzzled her face.

"Where have you been?" asked Malik angrily, causing the Jackal to whine in fear and shiver, "You are late Talia."

"I am sorry Master Malik," she said softly, "I was preparing myself." She continued to pet the Jackal and then she said, "Master? What is wrong with my brother Annubus? He trembles in fear, why though?"

Malik ignore her question and he began to chant under his breath in ancient Egyptian, calling the Old Gods to prepare for their return to this realm. The wind began to blow fiercely, ripping the leaves from the trees and causing the Earth to shake. Yami jerked his head up as he felt strong magickal energies enter the garden and surround them, coming closer to his soul and circling them. Yugi cried out in pain as the Eye upon his chest burned into his flesh, the air filling with burnt skin as his flesh began to smoke. Rain pelted onto the ground hard, making the ground turn to soggy mud, and still Malik chanted. Jade began to writher as the chains turned to Cobras, their hoods flared out as they slithered over her body. She wanted to scream, but knew that any sudden movements could mean the end of her existence.

Yami's heart seemed to stop as he saw two gates materialize from the air, light shining through the cracks of the hinges. A glowing Eye appeared, and it stared at him as if waiting for something. Malik nodded his head and Annubus and Talia approached Yugi first. Annubus sniffed at him and nodded his head. Talia reached down and hoisted him to his feet, steadying him as he threatened to fall over from the pain in his chest, and she placed her hand onto his chest. Yugi shrieked as Talia pushed her hand inside his chest and extracted a green jewel from the Eye. Annubus did the same with Jade and nodded his head, and Talia, as she did to Yugi, pulled a red stone from her heart. The two siblings turned to Yami, who looked at them in the eyes. Their faces were cold and emotionless, but their eyes were those of frightened children who believed that the boogie man was hiding in their closet. Annubus walked to him and just nodded his head at Yami. Talia walked forward and placed her small hand upon his brow. Yami fell to his knees with a yell when she extracted a blue jewel from there. He shook violently, clutching his arms around his body as if trying to keep warm. Talia handed the jewels to Malik who took them, and then turned towards the doors.

"With these jewels," Malik stated, "I free those from their prison, and set forth the New Age!"

"Malik!" shout Yami over the howling wind, "Don't do it! You have no idea what consequences that will be set forth should you do this!"

"SILENCE!" roared Malik, and he put the jewels into the holders, "I have waited for this for too long, Yami! I will not be denied this!"

The wind stopped abruptly and the Earth became absolutely quiet. Silence engulfed those who stood before the Gates, and then suddenly, they began to open. Yugi crawled towards Yami, the pain in his chest too great for him to handle alone. Yami wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him tightly as he watched in horror as two figures emerged from the gates, holding hands. He paled as he recognized the two gods.

A man and a woman stepped out of the shining light and into the garden, their heads held high and proud. The man was dressed in all gold, his skin glowing with a golden hue, and upon his brow was the symbol of the Sun. A sword was by his side, sheathed in a golden scabbard, with ancient writings upon it. His eyes were golden as well, and his hair seemed as if it burned with living flame. His face was stern and hard, the expression like the heat of the Sun. This was the Sun God Ra, King of all Gods. The woman was his opposite. She had long, midnight black hair that glittered with specks, and if one was to look at her hair, one would see the stars twinkle at them. Her eyes were silver and her skin was a snow-white color, beautiful and majestic. Upon her brow was the full moon and she was dressed in a gown of silver white that reached her just above her bare feet. About her ankles, were anklets that sparkled with rare jewels and her on her wrists were diamond bracelets. She wore a necklace with the symbol of the Moon, only the moon was cut from a diamond. This was the Moon Goddess Isis, who presides over the night, watching from the moon.

Ra looked about him and saw Annubus and Talia standing off to the side, looking positively frightened at the sight of them. His eyes glittered hard at them and he strode forward, leaving Isis where she was. Annubus and Talia went down on their knees before him, trembling.

"Well, if it isn't Annubus, the Jackal and Neith, the Huntress," he said coldly, "I see you two avoided imprisonment by encasing yourselves into human bodies."

"H-Holy O-One," stuttered Talia, "We…we are not truly Annubus and Neith. We are siblings of the human world, playing the roles of the Huntress and the Jackal."

"Ra," Isis spoke from the stairs, "She speaks the truth. They are merely human children. Turn to the one who released us. It is that one, the one they call Malik." Ra turned his sights from the children to the blond man cowering in fear before him.

"You?" Ra boomed, "You are the man who set us free and want to be the Pharaoh?"

"Y-Yes my lord," Malik replied, but then his voice grew stronger, "I have set you free from your imprisonment in the Otherworld. Now, as you have promised, grant me control of the world!" Isis lowered her eyes at him and looked to Ra, who nodded his head.

"This world is different," he said and placed a hand on Malik's forehead, "And we, as well as you, do not belong in it."

Malik's eyes went wide and a scream emitted from him as his body caught fire and turned to ashes before the other on lookers. Yami closed his eyes as he smelled the burning flesh of the dead man, and then he made eye contact with Ra and Isis.

"Fear not Pharaoh Yami," she said as she extended her hand towards Ra, who goes and takes it, "We will depart this world in peace. This world is not ready for us." Ra and Isis walk back through the Gates and they close. The jewels shoot back into the three of them and the world returns to normal. Yami ran over to Yugi and helped him.

"Are you alright aibou?" he asks, "How is your chest?"

"I am fine Yami," Yugi replies, "But this wound, will never go away. I feel like…I don't know."

"Shh, let's just get Jade and go home," he replied and kissed him. Yugi clung to Yami as he kissed him, opening his mouth for his touch. Yami complied with him, deepening their kiss, and then pulled away. They went to Jade and released her from the chains.

"Hey next time," she said angrily, "Wait until you get me out before you two start making out!" They laugh at her and begin to leave, but Yami turns around as he felt a tug on his kilt. He turns and sees the two siblings looking at him sadly.

"Please Pharaoh," Talia said, her silver eyes filling with tears, "Please, do not leave us here. May we come with you? We won't be any trouble at all, I promise!"

Yami looked at Yugi, who shrugged and smiled at Yami and nodded his head.

"Yeah they can come and live with us, Yami," he said happily, "My Grandpa could use the company."

"Alright," Yami said with a grin, "You may stay with us for as long as you two like." Talia and Annubus stood up and hugged the two of them happily, Annubus licking their faces in happiness. Talia promised that they would be good, and she proceeded to lead them out of the garden and back to their neighborhood.

***

After a few weeks, life returned to normal around the Moto residence. Yami and Yugi told the others about their relationship to one another, and Tea didn't like the sound of that so much. The scar on Yugi's chest never went away, despite what Yami or anyone else tried. Jade and the others spent more time together, and she and Bakura became very close. Annubus and Talia moved in with Yugi and Yami, and Grandpa was happy to have more 'grandchildren.' One day, Yugi and Yami were sitting together in his room when Yugi turned to Yami.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, turning to the Pharaoh, "I had a strange dream last night."

"Oh?" asked Yami, "What was it about?"

"Well," Yugi shuddered and rubbed his arms, "It was about Seto. He…what I mean is…he took me." Yami stiffened at these words. _No, I erased their memories,_ Yami thought to himself in anger.

"It was a dream my love," Yami replied and he kissed him.

"But it felt so real, and it hurt Yami!" Yugi said sadly as he felt tears well into his eyes, "I felt it and it hurt so much."

Yami gathered Yugi into his arms and rubbed his back gently, whispering soothing words to his lover. Yami looked towards the ceiling, praying to everything holy that Yugi just dreamed and didn't remember. He kissed Yugi's lips and Yugi moaned as he felt Yami's tongue enter his mouth. They pulled apart and looked at one another.

"Why don't I give you something that will get that nasty dream out of your head?" Yami says as he kisses his neck. Yugi just moans as Yami's hands travel down his body, and the two fall onto the bed in ecstasy and pleasure.

The End


End file.
